


WheatBerry

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Above clothing grinding, And Taking care of his Babygirl, Breeding, Comanding Tones, Daddy Kink, Dimensional Talks, Discussions of Heat, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Family Issues, Farmtale Sans is Wheaty, FellSwap Sans is Dusk Noir, I tag for shit!, Judgement Eye, Lack of Miranda Rights, M/M, Multi, Neighbors know it, No Innocent Beans, Officer - Freeform, Oviposition, Papa likes Cuddles, Payback Gift for My Beta, Praise Kink, Reader has a Kindness Soul, Reader has crush on her neighbors, Reader likes to write fanfics, Reader works for sandwich shop, Reader-Insert, Seriously was high when I wrote this, Slight Touch Starvation(Like skin on skin type deal), Sweet FellSwap Sans, Underswap Sans is Valiant, Valiant is very mature, Wheaty is Papa, Writer Has Issues!, blowjob, heart to heart conversations, lots of kinks, reader is female, sanswich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: You have had a long day at work and just wanna go home to relax but your neighbors have other things in mind.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 138
Kudos: 388





	1. Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts).

> Another Reader insert from me... For the record, if some of this doesn't make sense I am sorry. I was very high when I wrote this. And originally this wasn't going to be posted. I was just gonna write it and give it to my Beta as a Payback present for tormenting me with BlackBerry. -chuckles nervously- 
> 
> This was written with every intent to make her squirm. And ya know what Mission accomplished I am giving myself a good pat on the back for that lol. Please keep in mind I write strictly in the third person very rarely dabbling in first or second. Why? Well... I suck at it! I only have two other reader inserts on here and I still am not happy about them. And yet they are eaten up like they are some sort of aphrodisiac candy. 
> 
> With that said I hope you do enjoy my little story that made my beta squirm in her seat. I love ya Rubes. Swear she's gonna kill me for this. -Laughs Meniacally-

It had been a long and aggravating day at work dealing with those idiotic people who were either too lazy, too stoned, or just too stupid to make their own sandwiches. Sadly it wasn’t getting any better when the person responsible for the closing shift didn’t show up. Your manager was at home dealing with something personal and you understood that you were responsible for that night. Desperately you wanted to go home so that you could enjoy that tall glass of chilled pinot noir. Sit back and read one of your romances. 

  
  


Glancing at your phone you decided since it was a bit slow maybe you could work on some of your fics. In your spare time, you enjoyed writing stories. Some were a bit gory with the details, other times they felt like they were too angsty, and then there were those about getting down with some smexy time. It was a hobby that you deeply enjoyed doing. After a long day sometimes writing a sexual fantasy involving your character was needed for science purposes. They often led to experiences you could use that nifty little toy that you had just bought. 

  
  


There were a couple that you had posted involving yourself and your neighbors down the hall. Just something you did as a drabble on your twitter account since tumblr no longer allowed you to post. They were in a relationship together and while you would never do anything to hinder that, it didn’t stop you from fantasizing. The idea of them both touching you the same way they touched one another. Being between lovers you needed an output, sadly that output was your innocent neighbors. 

  
  


Snagging up your phone you took notice of a name that you had a messenger flashing at you. About a month ago someone had started going nuts reading your stuff. Their comments seemed a bit boisterous making you think that they were just attempting to make you feel good. Still, they made you smile especially with how much enthusiasm they put into those comments. So the two of you had started chatting back and forth. Mostly them inquiring about the character that you named Valmont. 

  
  


**WheatsBerry:** WILL YOU BE POSTING TONIGHT, HUNNI?

  
  


They were waiting for the long-awaited post of what happened when Valmont stepped casually into Belle’s apartment. Only to pull her against his chest locking her into a kiss. The big question that WheatsBerry constantly asked was how Valmont’s lover Sterling would find out? They weren’t things that you had often thought about. 

**You: ** No Wheats I am afraid not. I have written the chapter multiple times. But it’s not coming out the way I want. I am sorry.

**WheatsBerry: ** What Have I Told You About Apologizing! One Of These Days Someone Is Going To Give You Something To Be Sorry For. 

  
  


There were times that Wheats often went a bit far with their comments. Your neighbor’s name is Wheaty so whenever Wheats said something like this it made you think of the guy down the hall. Envisioning him staring at you with those emerald eye lights while he slapped his calloused fingers into yourass. Dammit, there went keeping things PG at work. Your gaze read over the message that Wheats had sent while you were daydreaming about your southern neighbor.

  
  


**WheatsBerry:** Any Way I Can Help Hunni?

Smiling at the message you knew how supportive Wheats was. But in truth, you could only fantasize so far. Your neighbors never exploited their relationship. Only being capable of posting some rather sensual cuddles. 

**You: ** Not really Wheats. I am just lacking inspiration. But thank you.

**WheatsBerry:** Maybe Inspiration Will Come To You At Some Point Tonight. I WIll Hope That It Does. I Look Forward To What Valmont Does To Belle.

  
  


You too looked forward to the possibilities of what Valmont would do to Belle. Even as you walked home your mind tried to come up with a way to continue the scene. But it was all coming up blank even as you make your way to your apartment. Crossing the cushions of the couch after you had taken a hot shower. Your body felt clean under the light oversized button up that you enjoyed wearing when you wanted to relax. Watching American Horror Story on the television figuring that it would give you some ideas on a horror story you wanted to write. Your mind kept turning towards the sexual side especially when you saw the sexy guy in them. 

  
  


There came a knock at the door that pulls your attention from your show. Getting up you huffed taking a look at the time making not that it was pretty late. Undoing the deadbolt but not going for the chain figuring you could keep whoever was on the other side out with it. Tugging open the door you were greeted by a set of aquamarine eye lights and a familiar confident grin that you would know from anywhere. A smile spreading over your own before signalling for him to give you a moment. Closing the door you undid the chain then pulled it wider open seeming to forget what you had on.

  
  


Valiant smiled at you offering out a batch of what looked like freshly baked brownies. The scent of velvety chocolate wafting into your apartment from the door frame along with the sexy skeleton made your ovaries go into overdrive. Sending your imagination there as well making you look over the light grey button up shirt that he wore along with black denim jeans. The signature blue kerchief wrapped around his neck. Surprising you with the fact that he wasn’t in bed already. Valiant seemed like the type that wanted to get a full night's rest before work the next day. 

  
  


“Good Evening.” He spoke your name in that baritone voice that sent a tremble down your spine. Straight to your sex even while he offered the plate of chocolate goods. You went to grab the plate but he lifted it up out of your reach making you wonder. “Have One. I Made Them Especially For You. I Want To See The Satisfied Expression On Your Face When You Bite Into One.”

  
  


Reaching for the plate when he brought it down once more. This time you grabbed one of the small rectangular bars that felt dense like it had been loaded with extra chocolate. It was still slightly warm to the touch almost like he had just plated them after letting them cool. “Where’s Wheaty?” You asked him bringing the chocolate bar to your mouth even as the door slid open further to reveal the other skeleton in the hallway. Making you flash your attention to him as he rested against the opposite side of the doorframe. 

  
  


“‘m right here darlin’. val figured we both come an’ finally give ya the house warmin’ that should’ve come some time ago.” It had been nearly six months since you had moved into the apartment building. And true, the three of you had shared friendly conversations. Seen these two make out in late passing when Valiant dragged Wheaty home from a long night of drinking. Wheaty would press himself into his boyfriend kissing him to what you assumed would be heaven. Till he would notice you passing by to your apartment, taking notice of the way you watched. Sending a brief wink in your direction when Valiant would let out a low groan.

  
  


Coming back to the present you found yourself taking a bite of the brownie. The rich flavoring filled your mouth while the two stood there watching you. The chocolate flavoring made your tongue feel almost thick and in need of something to wash it down. Turning your back to the two you crossed your apartment into the kitchen. Snagging a glass from one of the cabinets placing it on the counter even as you took another bite. Hushed whispers could be heard coming from the front door before it closed making you wince.

  
  


Thinking they had left perhaps because of your rude departure you proceeded to get a drink of icy milk. The gallon feeling cold to your suddenly hot skin. Why couldn’t you get how sexy the two of them were. They were together you tried to warn yourself and they didn’t seem interested in adding a third to their relationship. Didn’t stop you from longing for it. The brownie tasted delicious making you realize how good Valiant was at baking. Finishing it off you took a couple of mouthfuls of milk from your glass. A set of strong arms snaked around your waist startling you to where you attempted to pull from the grip. The scent of blueberries surrounded you as those arms pulled you back until you were pressed into a large body. 

  
  


Looking up you took in the sight of a skull hovering above you. It was angled down to stare at you with those aquamarine eye lights. “Easy Hunni, It’s Just Me.” Valiant cooed at you pressing you further into him making you notice how warm he felt. This was a red flag, you were dreaming you just knew it. There was no way that one of your fantasy men currently had you pressed against the front of him. And the way he called you hunni had sent your heart aflutter. 

  
  


“I thought you had left?” You asked him feeling his hands move slowly down to your hips stroking the sides of them.

  
  


“Why Would I Do That?” He asked making you notice the slight magenta ring that swirled around both eye lights. 

  
  


“because she believes that we wouldn’ be interested in ‘er.” Wheaty’s southern drawl pulled your attention back to the doorway of the kitchen. Taking note that he had a phone in his hand. His thumb stroking along the screen, it oddly looked like your phone. Emerald eye lights looking up at you and his boyfriend his normal smirk seemed almost strained. “ya in control val?” 

  
  


“I Am Well Wheaty. Just Holding Her Finally Has My Gut Telling Me I Am Right.” His hand reached up to stroke the side of your face grabbing your attention. His grin spreading wider to crinkle to corners of his sockets. That magenta ring that had been there moments ago had faded to just show that bright aquamarine coloration with darker stars appearing in the centers. “Did You Find It?”

  
  


“ah did. an’ ya was right. she is the one who wrote them stories.” Wheaty chuckled walking forward leaning over to place the phone on the counter. Your gaze took in the messenger application that had been open from earlier. The conversation from WheatsBerry opened with the part about hoping inspiration will come to you. “tell me darlin’ hows that chapter comin’ alon’?”

  
  


Shit! That’s what all of this was about. They had found your fics on that site and now your sins were coming back to haunt you. The question was unanswered even as something shot through your system making you all too aware of Valiant’s wandering touch. Your body felt hot even as you were turned to face Wheaty. The pale green shimmer that flowed around his emerald eye lights appearing almost predatory while he gazed at you with hooded sockets. “heh... well how ‘bout this one baby’irl. sterlin’ comes alon’ an’ joins in on valmont claimin’ the little belle.” 

  
  


The sight of him reaching out to you even as Valiant started to undo the buttons of your nightshirt. You being too stunned to say anything as Val leaned down sliding something wet and heavy against the side of your throat. A low whimper escaping you as Wheaty closed the distance pressing against your front. Making you back up but there was nowhere for you to go. Valiant was snug into your backside while Wheaty took his sweet time parting your shirt. Opening it wide to his viewing pleasure. 

  
  


“Stars She Is Perfect.” Valiant hummed getting Wheaty to nod his head while he traced calloused fingers over your pert breast. It barely fit into his palm but it didn’t stop him from finding a way to rack pleasure through you. 

  
  


“indeed she is val. was hopin’ it wouldn’ come to ya forcin’ our hand. we could feel the tug of our souls the moment ya walked into this buildin’. but ya didn’ look at us the way we wanted. figured ya weren’ interested.” Wheaty chuckled softly moving his hands behind your back unhooking the bra. You were too stunned at what was going on to take notice. 

  
  


Valiant slid the button up from your shoulders which gave Wheaty the opportunity to take the bra off. “I Want The Shirt Left On Her Just To Openly Display All That She Has To Offer. I Can’t Wait Wheat… I Want Her.” 

  
  


“patience val. gotta warm ‘er up first. that stuff still takes time to go through ‘er system.” Stuff? What was in those brownies? A slow realization of your body felt sensitive to the touch even as that shirt slid back over your shoulders. “can see your confusion baby’irl. allow me to paint a little picture for ya.” 

  
  


His hands moved down to your hips sliding behind your thighs. Without warning your feet went out from under you. Being pulled up and spread open, allowing the farmer to step between your legs. The rough brush of the denim of his jeans met soft flesh mixed with the thick silken texture of his flannel shirt. Causing your breath to hitch in your throat while he leaned into you. “me an’ val have been eyein’ ya for a while now. we thought maybe ya didn’ like us. but then val’s favorite writer started postin’ stories about these neighbors of belle’s. one rather boisterous unable to stay in one place for too lon’ an’ the other a southern boy who would lazily admire her. ya captured our personalities perfectly.”

“Should Have Put Two And Two Together Much Sooner. But If We Moved Without Being Sure Then We Might Have Scared You Off.” Valiant nuzzled into the side of her neck making you moan softly. “Then You Seemed To Struggle With Valmont Moving Beyond The Friendly Stance. But It Made Us Realize That You Didn’t See Us Beyond The Little Interactions In The Hallways. Thus The Lack Of Inspiration.”

  
  


“mmm... makes me wonder how belle’s would be if she knew that sterlin’ often would watch ‘er when she came home late from work. keepin’ them green eyes on ‘er. how he lon’ed for ‘er to notice ‘im.” Leaning down Wheaty brought his mouth hungrily over your nipple making you suck in a deep breath. Hot breath that you didn’t even know a skeleton could have flowed heavily over your breast making you whimper. “now ah’ve gotcha where ah wancha.” Just like that his mouth pressed around the slight curve of your breast making you moan as something similar to a tongue rolled over your nipple.

  
  


Lifting your head back the top of it pressed against the sternum of Valiant’s chest. Making you look up at him while his lover went to town suckling on your breast. Teeth slightly parted you caught sight of an aquamarine glowing object that was marbled with gold through it pressing up against a sharp incisor stroking it slowly while he watched. Those stars forming into upside-down hearts in his sockets while he snickered. “He Has Wanted To Do This To You For So Long Little Dove. We Both Have And We Don’t Intend To Let You Just Walk Out Of Our Lives. Because We Know Exactly What Sterling And Valmont Would Do To Sweet Little Belle. Think It’s About Time You Find Out Too.”

  
  


Valiant leaned down capturing your lips against his teeth. The sharp scrape of that fang you had caught sight of slid over the bottom of your soft fleshy lip. Wheaty pressed your hips downwards making you squeak as something pressed into your needy core. Forcing your mouth to open so that Valiant could slide his own through. Stroking the inside of your cheeks while curling around your own wet muscle. 

  
  


A dizzy sensation came over you before the three of you were thrown into something soft. Val growled at it pulling from the kiss to snarl at Wheaty. “Couldn’t Have Walked?” 

  
  


“nah ya know me val. ah’m just that lazy.” Wheaty snickered shifting back so that he could undo the buttons of his shirt peeling it away from his torso revealing the black tank top underneath giving off brief hints of ivory bones peeking on the sides. His bonelike arms exposed perfectly to your view with a small tattoo of three hearts, two of which were upside down pierced together by an arrow.

  
  


“Easy Wheat. She Must Still Agree. We Are Far Superior To Humans Since We Care About Consent. Even If We Do Rock Her World She Could Run From Us When She Comes To Realize What We Have Done To Her.” Valiants confidence waned at the end making you realize he wanted to keep you.

  
  


“true enough but ah’m just hot thinkin’ of all the thin’s i wanna do to her.” Wheaty looked over your body with a certain hunger that you swore you thought you would never endure in any time of your life. Right now you had two skeletons looking down at you with a certain need. Even as Wheaty took his time to remove his jeans Val pulled you to lie back against his chest. Making you notice that you had somehow gone from the kitchen to the bedroom. “so darlin’ would ya like us to continue or do val an’ ah need to memorize your body for us to think about later while we care for this built up frustration the two of us feel.”

  
  


Looking at Wheaty then moving to look back at Valiant you felt you would be insane if you told either of them no. If this proved to be a dream it would be one that you would relive constantly whenever you closed your eyes. A slow nod of your head gave them both the answer they sought. “Oh Papa SHE SAID YES!” Val’s voice rose in volume even as Wheaty’s smile grew in size. 

  
  


“indeed she did val. Indeed she did. now baby’irl here’s the rules. ya can say no at any time just gotta use da safe word.” His drawl thickening as he spoke. “safe word is carrot. val likes that one so it sticks.”

  
  


“Hey! Papa!” Val whined getting Wheaty to snicker in amusement. 

  
  


“not my fault your da bottom.” Wheaty looked over you seeming to scheme something in his mind. “first time we need to be gentle one at a time ah think. would ya like to have the first go mah little berry?” 

  
  


“Oh Papa I Would Love To Have The First Go.” Val purred lifting you up so that he might slip from behind you. You went to turn your head so that you could see what he was doing but strong hands gripped your arms pulling you back across the bed while his shoulders pressed into your headboard behind him. How had he shifted there so quickly? 

  
  


Strong arms moved around your shoulders locking those hands tightly behind your back. You found yourself looking up at those emerald-colored eye lights as the quick rustle of clothing could be heard behind you. No doubt Val was stripping out of his clothing as quick as he could. “fold ‘em berry. don’ make me remind ya of da rules. ‘specially since dis isn’ our home.”

  
  


“Right. Sorry Papa.” Valiant chuckled nervously taking a bit more time. Wheaty hummed catching your attention before he leaned down to capture your mouth. It made a sense of arousal spark through your body making your core well up with thick fluid that seemed to drench your panties.

  
  


“dis gonna be a night ya remember baby’irl. i can’ wait to experience ya mahself but ah think tonight ah will let val have his fun. maybe after he is well tuckered out ah can enjoy ya.” Wheaty grinned stroking your back with strong phalanges. The idea of what he could do to you served to spur your thoughts into a sexual torment even as he pulled you tight to his chest. 

  
  


Another set of hands reached to slide bone like fingers under the band of your undergarments. Sliding them down your legs making you shiver as cool air blew between your thighs as they were parted. Your panties nestled against your knees keeping them trapped together. “I Can Smell Her Arousal. Hopefully That Stuff You Grow Will Make Her Feel As Good As It Does Me When You Want To Get Frisky.”

  
  


“don’ be judgin’ mah growin’ skills boy. ah can still toss ya over mah knee an’ give your backside a good paddlin’. especially if ya wanna get all mouthy in front of baby’irl.” Wheaty grumbled. 

  
  


“Yes, Papa.” Val spoke in an obedient tone as his phalanges slid against the slickness of your center. Making you moan out while he stroked your folds lightly making you lower your face into the ribbed texture of the tank top that Wheaty wore. Your hands pressing violently into the mattress when one penetrated the folds of your delicate spot. Slowly thrusting in and out of you causing you to rock slowly.

  
  


A hand sliding up to the bottom of your chin pressing upwards to make you tilt your head back. Your eyes took in the hungry but stern look that Wheaty was tossing at you. “oh baby’irl ya look so cute tryin’ to hide that face. but ah wanna see what mah berry is doin’ for ya.” Wheaty chuckled stroking the side of your face with three phalanges while his palm kept you poised. “three of ‘em before ya think about pressin’ yourself into ‘er berry. don’ wanna break ‘er da first time.”

  
  


“Oh Yes, Papa I Understand. She Is So Tight… I Can Tell She Is Going To Sheath Me Nicely.” Val chuckled pressing another phalange into you causing you to hiss. The sting making you pull away from his thrusts but there was little space to run to. It made your body become squished into Wheaty. 

  
  


You were nose to nasal cavity with him while your thighs found placement between his spread femurs. Valiant scissoring your entrance with diligence while Wheaty’s hand snuck underneath your shirt. Taking pleasure it seemed to have your small breasts pressed against his ribcage. A third phalange started to press into you making you let out a cross between a squeak and a wheeze. Making that phalange freeze, tears were streaming down your face from it.

  
  


“Breath My Love, You Must Breath.” Val cooed at you trying to sooth the sudden tension that took over your body. “We Are Going To Take This Real Slow. Then I Have A Nice Surprise In Store For You. But Gotta Get You To Cum For It.” 

  
  


Wheaty snickered at the amusement that came from Val and oddly enough you found yourself wanting to chuckle. That finger proceeding in a much slower manner. You took in a deep breath like he had asked you to do and that seemed to ease the pain. Wheaty’s phalanges slowly stroked your side while he whispered about how good you were doing. These were just his fingers! You could feel your legs pressing into a familiar bulge that you hadn’t been sure these boys had. It gave another clue to what kind of surprise Val had for you,

  
  


When he managed to get it inside of you he took his time. Rubbing against your walls making you moan louder. Your hips rocked and rolled back into those fingers wanting more of the pleasure he offered. “she’s bein’ a peach about this ain’ she berry?”

  
  


“Oh Yes Papa She’s Making My Magic Desperate To Fill Her.” Valiant words became muffled while he pressed the front of his face into your hair. “I Can’t Wait, She’s Already Squeezing My Fingers So Nicely.” The low chuckle he gave off made your legs tremble in response wanting him to just take you.

  
  


“Please Valiant… I want you inside of me.” You groaned getting the both of them to freeze; it had been the first words you had spoken since this had started. 

  
  


There was a moment of silence. “Wheaty?” Valiant asked the skeleton who was underneath you. 

  
  


Wheaty hummed in thought making you watch as his gaze looked you over. Like he was attempting to study whether or not you were ready. “slowly berry. she can still break if ya just attempt to hilt yourself.” Wheaty responded after a while. 

  
  


Valiant retracted his fingers from your entrance making you feel as each one popped out. There was a shift behind you making you turn to look back. Startled at the sight of his bared ribcage an upside down heart streaked with coloration as his tongue shimmering at you. Sending a duller glow down below his boxers. Something under them illuminating the seams since they were stretched taut by whatever kind of package he carried. The band went down and you found yourself staring at something that you thought a ghost might carry. Translucent but seeing the way his phalanges wrapped around his thick girth it held solidity. Aquamarine colored standing proud to your view while drops of a golden liquid slid down from the mushroom tipped head. 

  
  


It was beautiful to you and yet terrifying from the sheer size of it. That was going to be inside of you stretching you open and yet you still wanted it. Looking up you found him smirking downwards moving closer. “Remember, Love, Deep Breaths. The Safeword Is Carrot.” Valiant smiled before Wheaty turned your head to look back at him. 

  
  


The head of Val pressed the tip of his shaft against your folds’ that was easy so far. Till it tried to push forward that made you choke. The intrusion of something far too big trying to squeeze itself into a smaller hole. Causing you to death grip the pillows that were beside Wheaty. The safeword on the very tip of your tongue. As he managed to press just the tip inside that safe word slipping from your lips making him freeze. Wheaty’s hand had moved from your back to take position beside your body making a motion at Val. “Wait…” You cried not wanting him to withdraw. “Just give me a chance to adjust.”

  
  


“Of Course My Love Just Say When You Are Ready.” Valiant hummed while roaming a hand delicately over your spine. After a bit you told him to try again. Valiant took his time rocking slowly into your body. The slow movement pushing more into your body at an agonizing pace. The burning sting that provided with the more of him that entered seeming to be soothed by the overwhelming pleasure. The combination of the two made it hard for you to keep track of what was going on.

  
  


Just the feel of him thrusting deep inside of you while you stared into those deep emerald eye lights. They shifted from circles to inverted hearts before your eyes making your own heart swell in your chest. “ya look beautiful bab’irl. is little berry makin’ ya feel good?” Wheaty grinned down at you.

  
  


“Yes..” You moaned feeling Valiant settle all of himself inside of you. The press of cloth into your legs while bone pressed against your ass. 

  
  


“what was that baby’irl? didn’ quite catch it.” Wheaty clicked his tongue within his maw.

  
  


“Papa, She Won’t Know What You Like In The Bedroom Unless You Tell Her. So Tell Her What You Are Wanting.” Valiant took the time to grind himself into your center making both of you moan. Valiant’s could be felt all the way down his body while he caged you from above. 

  
  


“right, forgive me baby’irl. when we are intimate like this an’ ya are addressin’ me ya call me papa.” The low stroke of his phalange against the side of your face you focusing on his next words. “especially when i am the one plowin’ into ya.”

  
  


The fact that they were practically dominating you had excitement coursing through your body. But the idea of calling Wheaty ‘Papa’ in the bedroom sent a tingling sensation that had your folds clenching around Val’s cock. “Oh She Likes That Papa~” Valiant moaned before his voice dropped to a whisper. “Say It My Love.” He made an abrupt shift in his hips to extract himself from you.

  
  


“Papa!” You shrieked when Val pushed back inside of you. Wheaty’s heart shaped eye lights sparkling at the usage of his bedroom name.

  
  


“Yes, That’s What Papa Likes. And You’re Going To Be Pleasing Him Good When It’s Time. But Not Before You Are Done Pleasing Me.” Valiant rocked back and forth focing your walls to squeeze around his thick length. Crushing into Wheaty’s front causing your much smaller body to shift against the skeleton. While the other was practically pistoned into you making the three of you moan out in ecstasy. Whatever they had mixed into your brownie making you feel the pleasure ten times more than what it would normally be. 

  
  


Making you aware of each rib in his length as it stroked the inside of you. Finding that little button inside of you stroking it with fervor making Wheaty take note of your face. “fuck keep at that angle berry. it’s makin’ ‘er feel so good, ya see that face?”

  
  


“Mmm, I Bet It Looks Delicious Papa.” Val made sure to keep that angle as he started to go at a more vigorous pace. Stroking the inside of you bringing you both over the edge. It startled both Wheaty and Val when you flooded like a waterfall. Soaking both of them with your fluids. Embarrassment took over making you thrust your face into his clothed chest. The reality of what had just transpired in your blissful height sent you into a burning, blushing mess.

  
  


“what a treasure we have berry. a little squirter that will definitely make playtime so much more fun.” Wheaty chuckled down at you while Valiant pulled you back with him moving till he saddled alongside Wheaty. Turning so that he could rest on his side. 

  
  


Wheaty turned on his own reaching forward to stroke your cheek as you felt tired. “I Just Want To Enjoy The Snugness Of Her. You Know Much I Love Falling Asleep Buried Deep Inside. Casually Thrusting In My Sleep.” The thought of him sleep fucking you made you whimper and bounce against him. “Seems Like Love Enjoys That Idea.” 

  
  


“indeed makes me wanna live out one of mah kinks. ah can’ wait till she’s in a deep enough sleep so ah can fuck ‘er awake.” That made you squirm the thought of waking to him pounding into you. 

  
  


“She Likes That Too. Our Perfect Little Mate. I Can’t Wait For When We Both Can Claim Her. We Are Going To Make Her So Sore, And When Our Heats Come We Will Fill Her With Child.” Valiant growled thrusting into you from behind.

  
  


“oh berry ya are makin’ me anticipate our next heat cycle. best have a week of vacation saved up baby’irl. we are goin’ to be lockin’ ya in our bedroom an’ there won’ be no escapin’.” These were definite promises they kept reciting to you as you fell asleep excited for the first time about what your writing proved to attract. Even as you snuggled between Wheaty and Valiant your skeletal neighbors that were kinkier than you could have imagined.


	2. Papa Wheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one time with Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect to make another chapter for this. So tell ya what since its something that I can constantly torment my Beta with I will continue this till I am out of ideas. I am trying to get better at reader inserts anyways. But my OC's will always be my babies.

You sat at your desk typing away at the current chapter of your fic. Determined to get this out before the night was through. But you were becoming run down probably because you haven't had a chance to eat yet. Glancing at the clock on your computer grimacing at how late it was. There was still time to go snag some takeout from the little Chinese place down the street.

  
  


Tapping the nail of your pointer finger against the wood of your desk. Your other favs paying up under your jaw humming in decision. The uncomfortable loud gurgle of your stomach made the decision for you. Getting to your feet you dressed in some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. Since you were single and lived on your own you were used to running around your home in very little. 

  
  


Pulling on your jacket you stepped out of your apartment and walked down the hall. Stopping near Valiant and Wheaty’s door which was the closest to the elevator. It had been a few weeks since the boys had shown up at your door. Confessing how they felt about you. Well rather Valiant had taken you to a place you never knew you would see. Wheaty just enjoying the show along with the feeling of you writhing on top of him while Val plunged himself into your core. 

  
  


What had they meant by a tug? There was also the mention of their heats and how they couldn’t wait to fill you with child. If you were honest, the idea of having children them was rather thrilling. But you worried that the guys had just told you what you wanted to hear. Best not to dwell on it if you could help it. That could lead to some dark thoughts especially since you hadn’t seen them in a few wee-

  
  


Just as you turned you were startled when you came face to skull with Wheaty. His emerald eye lights roaming over your body with interest. A light chewing movement twirled the stalk of alfalfa in his teeth while his hands remained shoved in the pocket of his jeans. How did a skeleton look so sexy in jeans? The interest look turned to a heated one in a matter of seconds but he made no point to approach you. “evenin’ darlin’ bit late to be goin’ out isn’ it?”

  
  


“Good evening Wheaty.” You smiled at not looking to move forward even though your stomach was telling you to just leave. “I know it’s late but I am kind of starving. Figure I’d hit up the Chinese place down the street.”

  
  


“ain’ that the place that has an issue with food poisonin’?” That made you wince. Yeah, that place didn’t have the greatest reputation but you kind of were in dire need of food. The other place was another block away and it was your workplace. And that wasn’t something you were in the mood for.

  
  


“Any other place and I would have to Uber to go get.” You admitted to him folding her hands behind your back.

  
  


“well ah could always cook somethin’ for ya. val has some business with his brother for the weekend so ah’m pretty much on my own.” Wheaty hummed taking a step closer to you. It gave you time to notice that he was blocking the elevator.

  
  


“Oh, I don’t want to be too much of a bother. You look like you just got home yourself. I am sure that you want to have some downtime.” You tried not to be a pain.

  
  


Wheaty murmured your name softly before stepping up closer to you backing you into the door. That smile of his getting bigger by the moment before his hand shot out in front of him. The clack could not be heard since you noticed the thick brown leather gloves that adorned his hands. They looked beat up from a long day of work. You had never dared to ask what he did for a living but you picked up on the scent of fresh soil coming off him. It oddly soothed you as it wafted from him, the closer he got the stronger the scent did as well. And he was so close that he had to lean down from his tall height. He made you feel so small.

  
  


“believe me darlin’ it would be nice to have some downtime. but val would have mah head if ah didn’ ensure your safety. by lettin’ ya go out there at this hour is definitely unsafe.” The other hand remained in his pocket while he leaned against the door making sure to press his hand into the wood. “now ya get that cute butt inside of the apartment an’ let me take good care of ya.”

  
  


The way his voice dropped an octave all while whispering reminded you all too well how down right evil he could be. Pretty much commanding you to do as he said. A jingling sound made you notice his other hand had come out from his pocket with a set of keys. Pulling off to the side you tried to squeeze by in hopes to make it back to your apartment. But his hand that had been resting on the door took hold of your wrist.

  
  


Looking back at him you took in the fact that he wasn’t even looking at you. His focus was on the door that you both were standing in front of. The key slid into the lock twisting it to the side, the sound of the deadbolt sliding out from the hole was louder than you expected. Pushing the door open he stepped in yanking you along with him. Stumbling in behind him you couldn’t see a thing given the dim lighting. 

  
  


Wheaty pulled you off to the side before flicking on a switch. Light spilled into the room brightening it up within seconds. It wasn’t the overly bright like the stores were but it was a warm lighting making it almost homey. The walls had an avocado green coloring to them that in a normal place would be strange. Here it fit with the dark oak accented furniture. There were a few pieces you would love to know where they got them from but you didn’t want to snoop.

  
  


The door closed silently before Wheaty removed his shoes. “shoes off please darlin’. val doesn’ like dirt on the carpet, don’ want mah little berry to scrub the carpets right when he gets home.” Wheaty chucklet leaning down to undo the straps of his boots. You were stuck in place watching him take them off one at a time in an almost slow motion. Underneath he had these light yellow socks with green heels. The sight alone made you chuckle softly.

  
  


Wheaty looked up at you a deep green blush spreading over his cheekbones when he realized you had been watching him. Now that his shoes were off he crossed the room into the kitchen leaving you in the living room. This could be an opportunity to take off out the door, but something inside of you made you stay. Looking around at the furnished room you took in the sight of several book shelves along the walls. There was only a loveseat against the wall which led to the kitchen. It was a deep violet coloration with two end tables, red clay pots that had been expertly crafted into lights made you smile. 

  
  


Would it really hurt to stay a while? He hadn’t hurt you and if last time was anything to go by Wheaty seemed rather nice. Sliding your shoes off your feet you leaned down to pick them up placing them next to his. Taking note how much bigger his shoes were. It made you feel so small in comparison to both him and Val. The memory of being pinned between them had heat rushing to your cheeks. You had called Wheaty Papa while Val had thrust into you. Making you feel alive for the first time in a long time. 

  
  


Crossing the room you stood at the edge of the coffee table unsure whether you should sit or not. Wheaty hadn’t given you further instructions and you weren’t the type to assume. So you just stood there examining some of the photos in the room. There was one with a much taller skeleton and Wheaty standing in front of a farmhouse. Both of them were caked in dirt and carrying gardening tools. There was another picture of Valiant and the taller skeleton. In this one the taller skeleton was embracing Val. Val was dressed in a white tux. There was a third image of Valiant and Wheaty dressed in matching tuxes embracing one another. Locked in what appeared to be a skeletal kiss. 

  
  


“that’s when val an’ ah soul bonded. bean took the last picture since he was the only one to attend.” Wheaty’s voice made you turn to look at him. He held a glass of what looked like lemonade. 

  
  


“Who’s Bean?” You asked noticing that he was holding the glass out to you. Taking hold of it he rested his hand down by his side. 

  
  


“mah youn’er brother. the only one out of our brother’s that seems to like the idea of us bein’ bonded.” Wheaty sighed looking at the pictures his eye lights dim.

  
  


“Bonded?” You felt bad for asking that after it was clear that Val’s brother seemed to not approve of whatever bonded meant. You could tell that Wheaty was bothered by this. 

  
  


“right ah forget that you humans have a different phase for it. ah believe that humans refer to it as marriage. val an’ i married in monster terms but it’s a deeper connection than what ya humans consider it.” Wheaty chuckled before heading back into the kitchen. 

  
  


You followed him into the kitchen looking at him as he turned on the stove to heat up some soup. “Why would Val’s brother not approve?”

  
  


Wheaty sighed grabbing a spoon out of the jar so that he could stir the contents. “lolli’s always been difficult with anyone who dares to date val. ah was the first one to encourage val to stand up to lolli. if he didn’ then the poor lad would be lonely still an’ stayin’ at home.” 

  
  


So they both had a brother. Wheaty’s brother’s name was Bean and he was supportive of his brother’s eh… husband? Where Val’s brother’s name was Lolli and he was against it. That must have made things interesting for the holidays. “Is that why you are here instead of with Val?”

  
  


“afraid so darlin’. ah love val an’ he loves me, but we try to keep thin’s civil with his youn’er brother. so when he goes over there ah stay home. we do text one another though.” That made you sad to think that Wheaty had to stay home alone whenever Val chose to go visit his brother. “ah go see bean but he’s got a family of his own. but we work to’ether so we always see one another.”

  
  


Walking up behind him you moved to wrap your arms around him. Cuddling from behind him you felt him tense up from the touch his head turning slowly to glance over his shoulder. That blush ever apparent on his cheekbones. Placing the spoon on the utensil holder on the stove he turned in your embrace till he was facing you His arms wrapped around you giving off a soft purr before nuzzling into the side of your neck. 

  
  


“aww darlin’ thank ya for the warm embrace but whatever is this for?” You felt his hand stroke up and down along your back making you want to snuggle into his chest. You just wanted to comfort him but you weren’t sure if you were doing it right. Wheaty let off another purr that sounded almost content. “stars, ah can feel the warmth pourin’ off your soul. this... this is your way of tryin’ to comfort me isn’ it?” 

  
  


You could only nod your head since you just wanted to cuddle into him some more. One of his hands removed itself from your back to slide behind him. The click of the knob could be heard before he lifted you up. “well if ya insist on comfortin’ me only fair we do it right, baby’irl.” There was that name again, the one that he had called you those few weeks ago. As he raised you up you instinctively hooked your legs over his hips locking your ankles behind him. 

  
  


It amazed you how easily both he and Valiant managed to lift you with no problems. Wheaty walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Just as he positioned himself in front of the couch he fell back making sure to give you enough time to unhook your legs. He kept a good hold of you against him and you weren’t about to complain. Something about being in his arms made you feel so right.

  
  


Wheaty stroked your back just along your spine slowly sending you into a lulling state. Leaning forward you turned your head so that it was pressed to his shoulder. “look ah have a hunch why ya are cuddlin’ me. an’ don’ worry your pretty little head over it. val an’ ah have been together for almost three years now. we are happy together an’ lolli ain’ gonna stop us from bein’ together anytime soon.”

  
  


“It’s not right though. I know I barely know the both of you but you two seem so matched with one another.” You pressed the front of your face into his shoulder.

  
  


“val is bonded to me an’ yes we are very happy. there are times though that val can be a bit much for me to handle. the stuff we laced in your brownie when we came over last time is stuff that val uses to calm himself down for me. ah don’ make him do it all the time though. would be a heavy weight on mah soul if ah did that to him. ah love val, an’ ah love him for him. not for who ah want him to be.” Wheaty admitted making you hum in response. It sounded better than any relationship that you have ever had before. 

  
  


“You both have this amazing relationship. It’s so perfect in my eyes.” You spoke after a bit.

  
  


“it ain’ perfect yet baby’irl. we are missin’ the final piece to our bond.” Wheaty chuckled getting you to look up at him curiously. His emerald eye lights were swollen almost filling his sockets while he looked down at you. “soul bonds are like puzzles, when val an’ ah did it it was nearly completed but we noticed somethin’ was missin’. it dawned on us that there was another person involved in our bond.”

  
  


Why was he telling you all of this? The confusion must have been noticed by him, he moved his hands down to your hips holding you there. “ah can see the confusion on your face baby’irl. guess it’s time ya get an explanation. val was so excited last time to find out that ya were his favorite author that we kinda just jumped into it.”

  
  


“to be honest ah was hopin’ to get some time with ya. not for anythin’ sexual but so ah can explain thin’s. ya have been a bit distant from us since we bombarded ya in your apartment.” He paused reaching back to rub the top of his skull the sleeve of his flannel shirt fell loose from his glove folding down to reveal the ivory coloration of his radius and ulna. “ah was hopin’ to attempt to stall by cookin’ ya dinner. but ya really need to learn before me an’ val go into our next heat cycle. it’s quickly approachin’.”

  
  


“Why does that matter?” You asked not wanting to make him feel rushed. 

  
  


The look he gave was one that signified uneasiness, his gaze averted from yours to narrow on a something. His teeth disappearing behind his bony lips looking to be deep in thought before he came back to you. “we have already had a taste of ya baby’irl. an’ while val was the only one to do anythin’ with ya that night our soulbond has made it so that we both have had ya. when we go into heat we will lon’ for those we are bonded with alon’ with the ones we are meant to be bonded with.”

  
  


This was a bit hard to follow but you were at least trying. Wheaty chuckled softly reaching up to touch your cheek. His eye lights softening while he gazed at you. “ya don’ understand. that’s alright. you are the one to complete mine an’ val’s bond. it is rare that a soul bond has three people involved even rarer when they are all soulmates.”

  
  


The soulmate thing was the whole human hopes of the world. Every little girl dreamed of meeting her soulmate. Then monsters came from the underground revealing that every little girl did have a soulmate. It was a dream come true except for some couples struggled because they were finding out they were meant to be with others. The telltale sign clearly being a tug at the chest which some classified to be similar to a heart flutter. You recalled feeling that same tug when you had met the boys in the hallway that first day. The both of them had turned on you so fast like you were bleeding in shark infested waters. But you had casually greeted them welcoming them to the building before making your way to your apartment. Feeling their gazes on you the entire way there.

  
  


“ah know how humans view it but the truth is that magic is in your world now. believe me, ah would love to do other thin’s with ya than have the whole soulmate talk.” Wheaty chuckled softly dropping his hand so that the glove would caress your cheek. Filling your nose with the deep leather scent. It did something to you the scent of leather and soil seem to go straight through you down to your core. Making you long for the skeleton who’s lap you were sitting in. It had you internally screaming at yourself to focus. “truth is we knew the moment ya stepped into that hallway. made us yearn for ya then an’ there but we wanted to be careful cause ya were human. we waited an’ waited… it began to dawn on us that maybe ya just weren’ interested in bein’ with monsters.”

  
  


No, that hadn’t been it. You didn’t want to ruin their relationship that they had going so you just kept your feelings quiet. Writing them under a name you had given yourself online. “When did you guys start to suspect my writing?”

  
  


“val was the first one to catch on just by the way ya described valmont and sterlin’. they weren’ skeletal but based on sterlin’s southern drawl an’ valmont’s abundant amount of enthusiasm. the fact they were belle's neighbors though was the big give away." You blushed from that knowing already that might have been the big giveaway. But the damage was done and they knew.

  
  


"Honestly I never thought you guys would find out and if you did I imagined that you might have been insulted." You confessed to him lightly.

"nah, if anythin' we were flattered about it. swear val nearly turned green from the chapter ya did when belle's had caught sterlin' practically pouncin' on valmont in the hall. but ah know where that sparked from." Wheaty winked at you making you blush to the point you swore that you were starting to look like a tomato. It only served to spur the farmer on. He leaned in closer his face next to yours hindering your view of his face. "ah did that knowin' ya was walkin' down the hall. it was a test to see if ya was interested. imagine mah surprise when your arousal tinged the air in the hallway. poor berry got it so hard that night because of ya baby'irl."

  
  


That made you swallow a lump that had formed in the back of the throat. Wheaty was obviously the dominant one in the relationship when you had rethought that night. It had been the cause of a spicy new chapter. As well as some well deserved masturbation sessions while recalling it. You admitted wondering how Wheaty differed from Val but you didn't want to think about asking either of them for another round.

  
  


"mmm… can smell ya now baby'irl, rethinkin' that night are ya?" His voice lowered to something that should have been considered almost cynical. It made you involuntarily shiver on his lap. You eased yourself lower onto his lap making you notice the prominent bulge that had swelled in the short time you both had been sitting here. "does it excite ya to think how hard ah rode him that night?"

  
  


This conversation just took a different turn from informative to something downright sexual. But you already had thoughts leaning towards that direction with how firm he had been with you in the hallway. Wheaty had wanted you in this apartment and here you were. The hand that had been on your hip slid down to your ass. Pressing upwards into the fleshy rounded area that made up the mass of it eliciting a squeak from you. 

  
  


“it’s just me baby’irl.” He whispered pressing skeletal kisses to the side of you nek making you tremble. “ah wanna know how good ya felt. an’ if you’re worried about val ah can give ya mah phone so ya can text him.” 

  
  


He had offered up his phone in case if you had doubts that Valiant would be uncomfortable with this. You wanted to believe him but in that thought you didn’t want to be considered a homewrecker. Wheaty spoke your name grasping your attention making you notice that he had leaned back in his seat to study your face. “darlin’ ah wanna share somethin’ with ya. for us monsters it’s very intimate. because if we do do somethin’ tonight then val will be included on it since the signals will be sent to him as well.”

  
  


That had you tilting your head in confusion which earned you a big grin from him. “one of the best thin’s about bein’ bonded is understandin’ one another better. as ah said it’s a deeper connection than most humans will understand. less they be involved in a soulbond.”

  
  
  


“You don’t have to do that Wheaty. I do trust you but I don’t want to get between you and Valiant. The two of you have worked hard on your relationship already.” Honestly you didn’t want him to feel too exposed. 

  
  


“alright but it’s out there if ya want.” His hands dropped down to his sides while he shifted himself upwards. Reaching underneath him he extracted what looked to be a phone. You moved backwards giving him some privacy while he typed something in the phone. He angled the phone upwards as a click sounded in your ears making you realize he just took a picture of you on his lap. 

  
  


“Hey! What was that for?” You asked moving your hands up to cover your still clothed chest. “You’re sending that picture to Val, aren't you?”

  
  


Wheaty hummed his response confirming exactly what you suspected he was doing. The movement stopped before a bleep sound of a message being sent back. There were a few more sent between him and Val before he smirked turning the phone to show you an image. If you weren’t a tomato before you were a tomato now. The image was of a lap with pants unzipped at the crotch. The sight of the aquamarine glowing phallus protruding out from the zipper. A pale blue glove covered hand wrapped around the base of it. 

  
  


Seeing Valiant just hold his cock in his hand had sent a shock to your core. Another message popped on the screen making you read it. It read  _ Take Care Of Papa My Love _ . The screen was pulled away from your face to show Wheaty’s grinning face. “now that ya have an idea that val knows the rest is up to you baby’irl.”

  
  


There was no doubting that you had approval from Valiant. Now you had to make a decision on whether you wanted to do this. “Are you wanting to do this?”

  
  


The phone was tossed to the side of the couch his hand pressing to you hips. A rough yank forward brought you closer to his face and your crotch over his own bulge. You let out a whimper closing your eyes from the tormenting twitch that made your sex clench. He gyrated your hips slowly against him making your hands reach to grasp the top of his shoulders. “that give ya an idea of what ah want.” Wheaty purred at you making you open your eyes seeing the look on his face. 

  
  


It had been the same look he had the night Valiant had fucked you. You bit the bottom of your lip in anticipation of letting Wheaty fuck you but you felt bad that Val didn’t have his own help. “Would you like to send Valiant some more pictures?”

  
  


The look on Wheaty’s face showed excitement at that idea. “room at the end of the hall baby’irl go there an’ strip down to your panties. papa’s gonna go grab somethin’. ah want ya on all fours with your ass pointed to the door. follow those exact orders to the tee. if ya don’ ah will punish ya.”

  
  


Wheaty picked you up setting you on your feet giving your ass a little pat to send you on your way. Walking towards where he had directed finding an open room. The bed looked to be neatly made and it was huge. Considering how both Wheaty and Valiant were both so much bigger than you. Swallowing hard you took in the sight of the desk with various plants growing under a sun lamp. On the wall were notes that looked to be studying into botany. This was giving you an idea of what these skeletons were capable of.

  
  


There was a police uniform neatly pressed hanging on the closet door. So one was a botanist you assumed it was Wheaty which left the police uniform to be Valiant’s. Stripping out of your clothes you went to drop them on the ground. But Wheaty’s stern voice from last time when he stated that Val should fold them neatly. Folding them neatly you placed them on the ground by the foot of the bed. Looking down at your small chest you pouted wishing you had something bigger for him to touch. 

  
  


Sliding across the quilt that was smoothed over the bed it felt silky to the touch. Making you want to drop down so that you could rub your exposed skin against it. The sound of footsteps descending down the hall had you assuming the position looking forward to see there was a mirror at the end of the bed. The sight of you mostly naked and on all fours on the bed reflecting back at you. 

  
  


A glance higher in the mirror you caught sight of Wheaty leaning against the door frame. His sockets hooded while he looked you over. But you had just heard him coming down the hall right? How could it be possible that he was now in the bedroom? The feel of his gloves sliding against your bare skin pulled you away from your thoughts. He was in a black tank top like last time his tattoo exposed for you to see but he still had his jeans on. The hand slid over your ass and down between your legs. 

  
  


“ah’ve thought lon’ an’ hard about how mah first time with you would be. watchin’ ya melt under mah little berry’s touch. this time ya will be meltin’ under mine.” A pressure slid over your crotch leaving you hyper aware at just how how sensitive you were. Lifting your head back you moaned into the room when that touch found that sensitive bundle of nerves. Slowly stroking it with lazy circles while he pressed his hips against yours. The stiff press of his cock pushing the seam of the zipper made you cry. “feel good baby’irl? bet it does.” 

  
  
  


Looking at the mirror you could see him pressing his waist over your back. He could easily cage you in forcing you to stay put while he just ground himself against you. That was one hell of an image already and he wasn’t balls deep inside of you yet. “figure this would work good since ah can easily fit over ya. stars you smell so delicious ah could honestly eat ya up.” 

  
  


That was stoking the fire of you arousal further making you buck against him. Wheaty grunted as you pushed to him forcing him to thrust forward. “easy ah could break ya if you aren’ careful.”

  
  


“Val didn’t break me and he was pretty enthusiastic about fucking me. What makes you think you’re gonna break me?” You asked with a soft laugh.

  
  


The hand that was pressing against your clit disappears only to be replaced by a smack on your ass getting you to squeal out his name. Not his bedroom name either which earned you another smack on the ass. “gettin’ sassy with me ain’ gonna do ya any favors baby’irl.” A loud rip echoed through the room making you watch as Wheaty forcibly removed your panties. “but if ya wanna be a big girl then ah’m happy to oblige. don’ start complainin’ when it’s too much for ya to handle.”

  
  


The zipper to his pants slid downwards there was no slow sound this was done with haste. Clearly you weren’t the only one wanting to have him deep inside. The unfamiliar press of his scorching member against your entrance made you gasp out. Even with his threat in the air he was careful rubbing the tip of his length against your entrance. Making sure to take a swipe at your clit before sinking inside of you.

  
  
  


The memory of how big Valiant had been suddenly burned into your mind. Wheaty wasn’t much bigger but once he was inside you could see how much more skilled than his husband. He didn’t just shove his entire length deep. He took his time rocking his hips into yours only letting more of his length slide inside with the third thrust. The both of you moaning into the empty room. 

  
  


Wheaty moved back on the bed giving you the space so you could push back into him. Another clicking sound made you look up to see Wheaty hovering behind you with a phone in his hand. You had asked him to take pictures for Valiant why not up the ante. “Why not send him a video?” 

  
  


“oh don’ worry baby’irl the picture will be good enough to get little berry good an’ goin’. ‘sides he had ya last time tonight is all about me.” He leaned into you after he sent the picture thrusting into you fully. The press of his jeans against your bare ass was all kinds of amazing. Even while he leaned into press his teeth to the shell of your ear. “next time ya are goin’ to be gettin’ both of us.”

  
  


That caused you to clench around his cock making him growl. “hah... ah see that val was right about when you are excited ya wrap around us snuggly.” Wheaty slid his hands to your hips as he began to thrust hard into you. Fingers curled into the soft fabric of the quilt while he became relentless. Those gloved hands feeling great on your skin pressing into your breasts pulling you back. 

  
  


Your back was pressed against his front while he thrust into you. The thick leather stroking the buds of your nipples causing them to perk up for attention. Wheaty knew how to orchestrate your body to make you want so much more than what he was already giving. A secondary set of hands gripped your hips startling you out of your musings of how you wanted to be fucked all the time by him. Looking up you found yourself staring up into a pair of aquamarine eye lights. 

  
  


“Oh My Love It Looks Like Papa Is Riding You So Nicely.” Valiant snickered before locking your mouth into a kiss. Something wet and warm brushing against your mouth getting you to part your lips. It slid into your mouth wrapping itself into your tongue.

  
  


“touch him baby’irl.” Wheaty commanded making your hands reach forward. Obeying the demand, Val was already out and standing proud for you to pay attention to. You stroked his length admiring the bubbly sensation it seemed to give off. Wheaty thrusted forward getting your stomach to roll against the tip of Val. 

  
  


You were sandwiched between the two skeletons. One fucking you while you stroked the other. The peak of your climax nearing the edge with the combination of him fucking you and his hands on your breasts. You felt so loved suddenly between the two of them. Valiant had somehow come into the room hell the apartment without you knowing. But you weren’t about to argue. The slow strokes of your fingers along Val’s length accommodated by the deep push of Wheaty’s cock pushed you over the edge making you whine into Valiant’s mouth. Wheaty came inside of you as hot spurts spilled from Val over your stomach and hand. 

  
  


Wheaty fell forward forcing Val to let go of your hips his hands shooting to Wheaty’s shoulders. “Woah Papa, Putting Way Too Much Forward Already.” Valiant’s chest was pushed against your face while he steadied the other skeleton. “Lay Back With Him Love.”

  
  


As tired as you were you did as he asked moving back onto the bed. Valiant moving along with you both till you and Wheaty were steadied. “He Hasn’t Eaten Since He Got Home, Has He?”

  
  


Shit you had distracted him when you had hugged him. Feeling guilty you shook your head to respond to Val. “Stubborn Farmer.” He chuckled lightly before leaning into you pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Stay And Cuddle With Him While I Go Cook Him Something. After You Both Have Eaten You My Love Are Getting A Bath.”

  
  


Valiant left out the door, leaving you with a panting Wheaty still buried deep inside of you. This time you hadn’t squirted and you felt bad about it. Till those gloved phalanges stroked a lock of hair over your ear. “there’s no doubt about it. you are made for both me an’ val. an’ ah’m gonna cherish ya till the day ah dust.” Strong arms pulled you into his body while he nuzzled the top of your head. “get a bit of a nap baby’irl. he intends to make us a full course meal so he gonna be a while. gives us a chance to build up that energy for round two.”

  
  


Round two? Sweet heavens these skeletons were going to kill you with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a Tumblr. Feel free to message me there if you have any questions.
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/h8ZgTW)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosedarkfire)


	3. Officer Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are enjoying your day at your boyfriends apartment when someone decides to come ruin it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the update took so long! With the holidays and me trying to write my other fics I have just been swamped. But I will be updating this. I am currently only updating one story a week. It gives me time to write things out and allow my betas... TheMsource and RubyDracoGirl to read them. I also reread this like four times.

You had been sitting on your boyfriends’ couch binging Game of Thrones. Today was your day off and you intended to enjoy it to the fullest. Wheaty had already gone to work at the little flower shop around the corner. Not only had you learned that he ran a flower shop but he held Botany classes there as well. On the weekends, he went to the farm that his brother Beanpole lived at. The younger brother stayed there with his mate, Aurora, and their daughter Daisy. Their names played in your mind repeatedly making you giggle. Aurora and Daisy Seed was their legal names. 

  
  


Bean was proof, at least to you, that the boys could get you pregnant. Wheaty had informed you that would only happen if you, Val, and him wanted to have kids. No, that wasn’t right. It was hard to explain in your mind. Pretty much in easy-going, casual terms if you wanted a kid and they wanted a kid then a kid would happen. It left you wondering if you truly wanted a kid though? That wasn’t something you could imagine yourself as before. There was some serious soul searching that needed to be done.

  
  


The sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom told you Val just got done with his morning workout. You hummed to yourself imagining him stripping out of that tank top and gym shorts he wore. He liked to shower afterwards, complaining that the sweat bothered his joints. Things you had noticed him doing when you were at their place on your days off. Today was one of those days so here you were dressed in only Val’s shirt, a pair of panties, and a set of maroon colored socks. Wheaty’s thick fleece blanket was pulled over your backside to obscure the view of the black lacey undergarments Val had bought for you. A knock came to the door sounding loud and rather persistent. Almost as if the person doing said knock wouldn’t leave until it was answered. Reminding you of the way Sheldon would knock on Penny’s door on Big Bang Theory. That had you chuckling imagining Sheldon’s voice now calling out Valiant’s name after each knock.

  
  


Maybe if you ignored it they would go away. You weren’t exactly proper to be answering the door anyways. Snuggling up to the pillow you got to the episode where Khal Droggo forces Danerys to have sex. You reached down to pull the blanket over your shoulders. The idea of watching sex made your muscles protest. Your shoulder was throbbing from where Valiant had bit down on you. He had been doing that a lot more lately along with constantly fondling you. Not that you minded but today you were just sore. You felt tired turning your back to the television you faced the back of the couch trying to close your eyes. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt too much you figured settling down underneath the blanket. The knocking had finally stopped at the door making you feel so much better.

  
  


When you had finally gotten settled you barely detected the chill that seemed to spark through the air. Like the apartment had dropped a few degrees in temperature. Tugging the blanket tighter around your body you heard someone stepping towards the couch. The living room didn’t really have carpeting, it had wood paneled floor with a few throw rugs in common areas that feet rested on. Maybe Val had finished up with his shower. Trying to make your body lax you attempted to look asleep in hopes that maybe he’d give you a light kiss on the cheek before heading out. You weren’t really up for a round two at the moment. 

  
  


A weight was pressed onto your shoulder making you hum in response to it. Before it pressed down hard enough to yank you back around. Facing a skeleton that was not either Wheaty or Valiant. Panic flooded through you while you looked up at those sapphire blue eye lights that were narrowed on you in anger. Wait, no they had shifted into anger. You swore for a second before there had been concern in those eye lights of his.Three jagged cuts were in his skull just over his left socket. Shark like teeth filled his mouth forming a scowl that was terrifying. You attempted to pull from his grip but he seemed to press harder. 

  
  


“ **HUMAN.** ” Stars his voice was painfully loud practically seering your eardrums. His volume overpowered the fighting that was going on the television screen. The unknown skeleton threw the blanket off your body before yanking you from your resting place to thrust you face first into the nearest wall. Rendering a yelp from you as pain surged through your body. “ **WHERE IS OFFICER SEED?!** ” He yelled at you making you wince. Even though it was loud you could hear deep caramel notes that accented off his normal baritone.

  
  


“H-h-h…” The words were on the tip of your tongue wanting to tell the skeleton where your boyfriend was. Something cold and metal clicked around your wrists. It caught on the relaxed flesh of your wrist pulling it tight into a painful mechanism. The cry that came out of you sounded more like a shriek as you attempted to pull away from him jerking your body.

  
  


You were a lot of things lazy, comfortable in baggy clothing, suseptible to amazing sex from your boyfriends. But you were not the type to sit there and take some guy’s abuse towards you. Especially when you could feel him cuffing you for no fucking reason. Swinging your head back you felt it clash against the top of his skull. Forcing him to take a step back. That gave you enough room to press your socked feet against the wood of the door. Since when he stepped back he pulled you with him. Using as much of your weight you threw yourself back attempting to topple the much taller skeleton over.

  
  


It worked, thankfully, getting you to force him to the ground. You rolled to your knees and scrambled away from him as quickly as possible. It didn’t last long before he got back onto you. His hands gripping onto your shoulders to slam you down into the ground. Knocking the wind from your lungs in one single blow. “ **Not So Fast, Spitfire.** ” The skeleton growled in a much softer tone like Val did when he was whispering dirty things into your ear. Oh, that was not soothing your need for avoiding a round two. Dammit don’t get turned on by this asshole.

  
  


“Get off me!” You yelled trying to push upwards to get him off you again but from this angle it wasn’t easy. Not to mention the sharp stinging that was in the back of your head. You could feel his hips trying to push yours down and… and… holy shit was he aroused?! There was definitely something warm and hard pressing into your soft feminine tush. 

  
  


“ **YOU’RE RESISTING ARREST!** ” There went his volume back up to the tone he took when he had first disturbed you from your peace on the couch. “ **I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING WITH OFFICER SEED! I KNEW THAT HE WAS A WEAKLING BUT ALLOWING A HUMAN TO DEFEAT HIM IN BATTLE! IT’S NO WONDER WHY HE WAS NOT FIT TO BE APART OF THE ROYAL GUARD WHEN HE WAS IN THE UNDERGROUND!** ” The skeleton behind you snickered serving to piss you off further. No one talked shit about your boyfriend. 

  
  


Just as you were about to push back you felt the heavy weight of the skeleton yanked back. As if the mere thought of you fighting him had tugged him off you. Sadly his grip went to the oversized shirt that you were adorning currently. It was pulled taut making you whine from the pressure of it lifting you up off the ground. It especially hurt your pert breasts making you wonder why you were aching so much. Normally your body didn’t hurt like this unless it was nearing your cycle. Within moments though the taut feeling was released slamming you forward to bash your face into the floor. 

  
  


“ **WHAT THE-** ” Officer Asshole yelped as a growl reached your ears along with the sound of something breaking into pieces. Turning your head slowly you looked up at the back side of your bony boyfriend. Still dripping from the shower a fluffy green towel wrapped snugly around his hip bones while he took a defensive stance over you. The towel actually had a monogram on it and the letter was a W. You would have snickered if you weren’t so sore. You couldn’t see his face but from how tight his bared phalanges were pulled into a tight fist you were sure there was rage on his face. 

  
  


“THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, DUSK!” Val barked out, making you glance over to see that Officer Asshole was now on top of the remnants of the kitchen table. It surprised you at just how much strength Val had and yet he treated you like a baby bird with his gentle touches. 

  
  


“ **WHERE IN STARS HAVE YOU BEEN?!** ” Asshole growled getting up to his feet now. Looking him over you took notice of his uniform that was strictly used for Ebbot Police Department Officers. Oh you had only started calling him Officer Asshole in your head because he had cuffed you. Wait a tick, this fucker just tried to arrest you! And he didn’t read you your rights! What the fuck?! You should have known something was off about the way he had been speaking to you. Resisting arrest asking for Officer Seed, it collided with the memory of a similar uniform hanging in Val and Wheaty’s bedroom. Valiant was apart of the Ebott Police Department and you pretty much assaulted his partner.

  
  


“Val…” You whimpered still cringing from the pain that was lancing through your head. “Is this your partner?”

  
  


Val turned his head to look back at you a magenta ring glowing vibrantly around his aquamarine lights. Why did this seem so foreboding to you suddenly? “Yes My Love. This Is Officer Noir. We Have Served Together On The Ebott Police Department Since We Both Graduated From Rookies. We Were Under Lieutenant Vulnere From The Start But Now We Work Together.” 

  
  


You shivered at the mention of Lieutenant Slim Vulnere, he was supposedly ruthless from what you heard. His reputation as sharp as the quick tongue Noir, might want to start calling him his name not asshole, had when it came to insulting you. Looking up at Valiant you shifted uncomfortably on the ground attempting to slide your hands underneath you so that you could push yourself up. Only to be caught by the cuffs unable to put your hands under your body.

  
  


Val must have noticed because he gave off a low growl. "Give Me The Key."

  
  


" **Why Do You Want To Release Her? She Refused To Tell Me Where You Were.** " Officer Asshole commented, yeah let’s just call him that a little longer, his hands pressing against his hips giving you a clear view of his leather gloves. They looked like the kind that would feel like soft to the touch perhaps they were made up of deerskin. 

  
  


“Apparently You Didn’t Bother Looking Or Listening For Me Before You Jumped All Over My Love.” Valiant sneered kneeling to the ground. He found the chain that connected your wrists. A low growl could be heard coming through his chest. “Give Me The Key So That I May Free My Love.”

  
  


“ ** _No._ ** ” Was what Noir responded making you watch as he folded his arms over his chest in response. “ **Why Do You Have A Human In Your Apartment Anyways? Won’t Your Mate Get Upset That You Are Sleeping Around?** ”

  
  


“That’s None Of Your Damn Business Noir.” Valiant snapped. “Now The Longer That You Take To Give Me The Key The More Late We Will Be. Then You Will Have To Explain To Lieutenant Vulnere Why We Were Unable To Show Up On Time.” 

  
  


Dusk made no attempt to move from his position or seek out any key to the cuffs. It had you whining because you could feel the tight pinch that the cuffs were imprinting on you. Val snarled in response grabbing the middle of the cuffs. Dusk’s sockets went wide before he started fumbling around in his uniform. “ **WAIT! I’ll Give You The Key. Just Don’t Break The Cuffs. It Will Be The Sixth Set That I Have Lost This Month.** ”   
  
  
You silently wondered if Noir had this little habit of just running around randomly cuffing people. The fact he had done it to you because you weren’t able to give him an answer pissed you off. “I was sleeping when you came in here you asshole. And who the fuck goes into apartment without an invitation?”

  
  


You watched his eye lights shift to the television as a fight pursued making you wince. Right, you had been watching the sex scene between the Queen of Dragons and Khal Drogo. With him being an officer he would be inclined to investigate it further. The key was tossed into the air which Val caught with ease. “ **I Should Be Familiar With This Series As Mutt Watches It. But I Heard A Woman Moaning. I Assumed Someone Might Have Broken In. Especially Since I Know Two Males Live Here.** ”

  
  


Well that did make sense but still there was no way of you knowing that he had been officer. You weren’t all too familiar with the variety of crime shows on television but wasn’t he supposed to announce he was an officer? “You still could have informed who you were at the door instead of knocking persistently.”

  
  


“ **I Knocked Out Of Courtesy. I Actually Have A Long Standing Invitation To This Apartment.** ” That was news to you making your head snap up to Valiant.

  
  


“Last I Checked Wheaty Is Still Debating On Your Punishment For Shattering His Favorite Bowl The Last Time You Were Here.” That made you snicker especially you had been on the receiving end of one of them punishments. Giving Wheaty all kinds of sass after work. So Wheaty had taken you to the bedroom sitting in his chair. Tossing you over his lap and pulling down your pants making sure to take your panties with them. You had received ten not so gentle spankings and then got fingered. No orgasm till he had said so then he made Val come in and fuck you in Wheaty’s lap. Yeah that had you in the mood all of a sudden which meant Val would more than likely have you before work.

  
  


You glared at Noir even as you felt Valiant removed the cuffs from your wrists allowing you to pull your hands up to the front of you. Dusk was still watching you his head tilted to the side. Why did he look so sexy in that uniform. One hand massaging the other wrist while you lept to your feet. He was not wrong, everything that he pointed out gave him warrant to walk in this apartment uninvited. Walking over towards the skeleton who was standing there. He was the same height as Valiant but you were no longer intimidated by him. Your hooded gaze narrowed up at him while your arms dropped to your sides.

  
  


“How about next time you don’t try to creep on a sleeping woman?” Just as you said that you watched his gaze drop down your body. Reminding you of how little you were currently wearing. With great pride you stood there even as those eye lights trailed back up your body. That shark like grin spreading wide over his face.

  
  


“ **duly noted.** ” He whispered to you before stepping around you to make his way to the hallway. The way his voice dropped to a deep dark baritone when he whispered had your heart pumping in your chest. “ **I Will Be In The Car Officer Seed, Can We Move This Along?. I Would Like To Get On Patrol In A Much More Diligent Fashion.** ”

  
  


When the front door was shut Val led you to the bedroom propping you so that you were sitting at the foot of the bed. Going into his closet so to retrieve his uniform. “I Apologize For Dusk, My Love. He Is Rather Rough Around The Edges, So To Speak.”

  
  


“Is he always like that?” You asked hoping to meet the skeleton on better circumstances. 

  
  


“Most Of The Time Yes. But I Must Say You’re The First Human That He Has Been Rather Civil To.” If that was Dusk civil than how was he uncivil? It made you rub your wrists again while the thought ran through your mind. Valiant hummed walking over towards his dresser unwrapping the towel from his waist. Giving you a good view of his ileum, it was a nice sight even if it was the first time seeing it. “Don’t Hold It Against Him He Didn’t Experience An Excellent Upbringing Like I Did.”

  
  


You had been staring at skeleton charts so that you could memorize their bodies. Now that you were getting a good view of one of your guys it was easy to tell what the differences were. Valiant’s bones were much thicker in comparison to your own. Though you couldn’t see straight through him. In the parts that should have been hollow there you could make out his magic filling it in. Making you miss what he had said. You were so enthralled watching as gold marbling entwined itself with the turquoise. 

  
  


A hand touched your face making you jump back. “My Love Are You Alright?”

  
  


Lifting your head back you looked into Val’s aquamarine eye lights to take in the sight the rims swirling with a gold light. The look on his face was filled with concern while both his hands moved to the back of your head. “Dusk Didn’t Hit You Or Anything? IF HE DID I WILL…” You watched the gold ring around his eye lights turn magenta while a deeper shade of electric blue in the center. Little X’s formed in the center stretching out to the magenta ring. “HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO MISTREAT A LADY.”

  
  


You leaned forward and pressed your mouth to his kissing him deeply. It made Valiant squeak in response to that. Didn’t take him long to respond pressing back into the kiss. Those large strong hands moved to cup the sides of your face. His thumbs stroking your cheeks making you moan into his open maw. Valiant pulled out of the kiss nuzzling the side of your neck. “Stars You Are Too Good For Us, Love.” It always made you smile that your guys could make sure the other was included. Even if they weren’t there. 

  
  


Valiant pushed you back up the bed till you hit the pillows at the top of the bed. “Val?” You looked down to see that his pelvis was pooling magic down the center. Making you gasp at the sight of his cock forming right in front of your eyes. “What about your partner?” 

  
  


“He Will Have To Learn Patience For Once.” Val snickered before climbing up your body.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Dusk sat in the car, looking over his emails on his phone and growing bored by the minute. This morning was proving less productive than he wanted. Mutt was currently over at Classic’s home probably playing video games. He wanted to start his shift already. Things just seemed more productive when he was at work. Or had someone to occupy his time. That thought softened him a little thinking back to his last lover who had walked out on him. Glancing at the clock he groaned noticing that it had been twenty minutes since he had left Val and Wheaty’s apartment. 

  
  


He enjoyed that the two were together if he were honest. Valiant had a bit of a… well violent streak, especially when things didn’t go according to plan. So when Dusk had found a human in their home it had set him on high alarm. He wanted to get her out of there before Valiant found her. Without Wheaty there to use his green magic to calm Val, it could have easily gotten out of hand. There were some days that Dusk worried about Val.

  
  


But Val had stopped him before he could get the human out of the apartment. It had shocked Dusk to see his partner so exposed. “ **Haven’t Seen Him Like That Since Our Rookie Days.** ” Dusk sighed feeling his zygomatic bones heating up turning a shade of cobalt blue. The memories of what Valiant could do made him feel heated.

  
  


Another glance at the clock told him another five minutes had gone by. Val like himself was on time. So this sudden wave of tardiness worried Dusk. Getting out of the car, he wondered if the human had done something to his partner. Looking up at the tall building he groaned wishing that they would get their house. The neighbors proved not to be all that kind to him since he often got loud. “ **I Better Go Make Sure He Isn’t In A Jam.** ”

  
  


Once back in the apartment he noticed the television was still on. He walked over and turned it off but there was no sign of Valiant. And his work boots were still stationed next to the front door. Which was about the same place that Dusk kept his. “ **Valiant?** ” He called out softly before is sensitive ears picked up on a sound coming from the bedroom area. 

  
  


His defensive magic went up since it sounded like Valiant was struggling with someone. It must have been the human. He knew he had been right about her. Even with how soft she had felt when he had pinned her down to the ground. Shaking those thoughts from his skull he proceeded down the hall drawing out his taser. It didn’t get the job done in his opinion but it was the  _ humane  _ way. The thought alone had him snorting in response. Humane way his coccyx, it was just making him unable to do his job the way he wanted to.

  
  


The door was open a jar giving him a good view into the room. And the sight that made his breath hitch in his nonexistent throat. From where he stood,he could easily catch sight of Valiant’s erect magic thrusting into the human’s much smaller body. You were rolled over on your stomach underneath him, the sound of bone slapping flesh echoing through the room. 

  
  


Dusk could hear the combined moans from the two of you. And it was making his bones heat up. The air was permeated with the thick scent of mint and berries. Val’s magic glowing the electric blue coloring telling Dusk all that he needed to know. Valiant had gone into heat and there was a definite possibility that Wheaty would…

  
  


“ _ well well… what do we ‘ave ‘ere? _ ” That long drawl accented behind him making him freeze up. The scent of freshly turned soil now filling his nasal cavity before he felt the pulse of magic thrust through the apartment. Throwing open the bedroom door along with slamming the front door closed. Dusk swallowed, turning to find Wheaty standing directly behind him. That straw hat adorning the top of his head while he stared Dusk down. The green flannel shirt undone to reveal the white tank top underneath. Arms folded tightly over his chest making Dusk back up. Those emerald eye lights shimmering a chartreuse color. 

  
  


The moans in the bedroom had halted but Dusk couldn’t even focus on that. He focused on the approaching farmer who was humming. “ _ enjoy the show boy? my little darlin’ is quite a cutie ain’ she? _ ” His southern drawl deepening the more he spoke. “ _ both ‘er an’ my berry. _ ”

  
  


This was going to go so bad Dusk just knew it.


	4. The Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat has started but the boys run into some complications. And you learn more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheatberry is not apart of Undertale Dimensions so... that being said I will post it as my beta goes through 'em I will be Updating it sooner than my other stuff. I am mostly an Original Character writer. Meaning First and Secondary Person writing does not come naturally to me. I did not expect Wheatberry to become a favorite by so many. You guys are so awesome and I greatly appreciate your support. It means a lot to me, Like you have no idea.

WHAT IN THE STARS NAME WAS HAPPENING? This was not the way he imagined his day would go. It was supposed to be simple get up from a night of tossing and turning. The nightmares that Chara had induced upon him when she decided the Genocide Run were always the main event. Recalling the way that he would run up to him and cut him down. Leaving him to sob out Mutt’s name before falling to a pile of dust. Waking up in a cold sweat was always a common thing for him. Quickly teleporting over to Mutt’s apartment that he shared with his mate to check on him. Getting Screamed at by said mate before teleporting out to get his early morning shower. Wallow in self pity and loneliness, THANK YOU NIGHTMARE YOU SLUDGY TENTACLE BASTARD! HOPE YOU CHOKE ON AN ECTO DICK! 

  
  


Honestly Dusk was used to cursing that bastards name because it was HIS FUCKING FAULT THAT DUSK HAD TO ENDURE THOSE NIGHTMARES!  _ Calm down you don’t want to get yourself worked up.  _ Though that human female Valiant was currently bent over was doing a good job at that. Stars, were humans supposed to be that delicious looking? He admitted when he came into this apartment he had not been anticipating seeing so much of you. 

  
  


He definitely had not been anticipating Valiant tossing him across the room. “now let’s talk ‘bout mah table shall we?” Oh stars forsake him! That table had broken.

  
  


“Sorry Papa. Dusk Had Attacked Love Here And Had Her Pinned To The Ground When I Had Come Out From My Shower. I Should Have Had Her In The Bedroom But She Wanted To Watch Her Show.” Valiant responded moving back so that he was sitting on the bed. Pulling the human up with him keeping that aquamarine cock sheathed perfectly in your fleshy prison you called a pussy. 

  
  


Wheaty hummed placing his gloved hand behind Dusk’s neck. Dusk reacted by turning and proceeding to punch Wheaty. Bad move, Wheaty’s left socket flared an emerald gem throwing Dusk across the room and into a wall that luckily did not house any pictures. If Dusk had lungs he would have been rendered breathless by the move. “ya don’ seem to understand that ah can kick the livin’ daylights outta ya.” Wheaty growled climbing onto the bed so he could take the human’s small tit in his large hand. Dipping his head against your shoulder as an emerald tongue slid from his maw onto your skin. Dusk felt his own tongue forming wanting to know if you tasted as sweet as the scent of your arousal.

  
  


“Aww Papa You And I Both Know That Life In The Underground Was Not As Serene For Dusk As It Was For Me.” Valiant cooed kissing the other side of the human’s neck. Their own scents filling the air serving to be intoxicating from where he was. 

  
  


The few times that he got an opportunity to have Val he knew the scent that permeated the room wasn’t as strong as the stench of fresh soil. Ripe blueberries mixed with the sweet flavoring of strawberries with a touch of bitter raspberries. “don’ matter mah little berry. he came into mah home, hurt mah baby’irl, broke mah furniture, an’ ya think ah am just gonna let him get away with it?” 

Dusk watched as Valiant’s hand moved down the human’s back pressing between her shoulder blades. Making you move forward till her front was against Wheaty’s chest. Your fingers digging into the deep green flannel shirt that he wore. “Not Even For Love?” Valiant whispered thrusting his hips upwards so that his magic went deeper in your womanly chamber. 

  
  


You cried out even as Val’s hands went to your hips pressing into the soft flesh. Using them to pull you back into his thrusts fucking you while his husband gasped your waist. “mm berry ya have her all worked up already an’ we are just at the start of our cycle.”

  
  


Shit! Dusk knew it both Wheaty and Valiant had their heat cycle placed in sync when they had married. But a child had never come out of any of them. And they tried to no ends to get one. They had been married for two years with a heat cycle every three months. Eight heat cycles with no produced child was a sad thing for monster couples to endure. Dusk knew each time that it had failed because he came to work not as enthusiastic as he should be. Slim always gave him a break when it came around that time. Telling Val there was always next time. 

  
  


Eight was a lot though and it could make a monster think that something was wrong with the relationship they shared. You had not been there during the last heat cycle though but Valiant had made talk about a human that lived in his apartment building. Now you were here in the bedroom that Wheaty and Val shared. This was not something Dusk wanted to watch but Wheaty was persistent about his punishments. Dusk knew that Wheaty would not let him go till he was satiated and the punishment dealt. 

  
  


Though if Dusk were honest with himself watching the two skeletons enjoy you in their heated moments was definitely punishment enough. He only hoped that the straining magic that was growing deep within the confines of his uniform would hold out till he was capable not expelling itself. Magical induced stains were definitely not something that could easily come out. And he knew fabrics, but stars help him you looked so delicious and he wanted to taste you the way the two before him were. 

  
  


“ **Wheaty** .” Dusk hoped sounding humble might work on the farm skeleton.

  
  


“silence dusk. ya made several mistakes, ah forgave ya for the bowl but there are some thin’s ah can’ forget. hurtin’ mah baby’irl or mah little berry an’ brakin’ mah furniture that bean worked so hard on carvin’ them will not be accepted. but ah can’ think of a proper punishment until ah’m sated. so shut yur trap or ah will personally find a way to silence ya.” With that threat looming in the air Dusk had no choice but to watch as Wheaty and Valiant took pleasure in the human they intended to share their heat with.

  
  


They had told you that it was coming. They had mentioned each time they took pleasure in your body. The feel of their magic coursing through your veins. Now you were drunk off the combined scents of sweet berries and rain dusted soil. Valiant’s thrusts going up into your drenched silken walls while you clutched onto Wheaty’s shirt. Their names working like a mantra pouring off your lips. The searing heat that was pouring off Wheaty’s bones seeped through the thick shirt practically scoring you.

  
  


“Oh Love, You Are Reacting Like Vice Around My Magic.” Valiant moaned into the air while Wheaty took hold of your hands. Managing to undo the tight clutch you had over him. 

  
  


“Wheaty?” You whimpered looking up feeling as Val thrust harder into you his phalanges clenching tighter onto your hips. Shimmying to the point you had to spread your legs further apart to accommodate his hips. 

  
  


“don’ worry baby’irl. ah’m just loosenin’ that grip ya got on me. it’s kinda… uh… heh… uncomfortable.” Wheaty leaned down moving your hands so that he could plant them on his shoulders. “‘sides ah always enjoy when berry is  _ plowin’  _ yur  _ fields _ . maybe we can actually get a  _ seed planted _ within ya.” 

  
  


“PAPA!” Valiant’s thrusts had halted when Wheaty’s mouth had been mere inches from touching your lips. “MUST YOU MAKE PUNS AT THIS INTIMATE TIME!” Val whined making you snicker.

  
  


Normally Wheaty would retort back with another pun proving to annoy the crap out of Val. Today there was no pun Wheaty had pressed his gloved hands on your hips and pushed you down. It earned a rightful yelp out of both you and Val. It didn’t stop there you felt the tug of your body being pulled towards Wheaty then pushed back. Causing you to grind harshly on Valiant’s thick erect magic. 

  
  


“think ya shouldn’ be complainin’ ‘bout my puns berry. one of us had a lon’ day at work after all while the other lazed ‘bout the house fuckin’ the stars outta baby’irl.” Wheaty quipped proceeding to rock your body firmly on Val. “an’ don’ think for a second that ah don’ realize that ya are also responsible for breakin’ the table in the dinin’ room. which might ah remind ya needs to be  **cleaned** up.” 

  
  


You felt bad for the whole situation, if you had given Dusk an answer much quicker maybe you wouldn’t have been pinned to the wall. Though you had a feeling that throwing your head back into his skull probably did not help your situation. You still could feel the harsh sting of pain on that particular spot. Wheaty must have sensed whatever pain you were in because he stopped moving you on Valiant. 

  
  


“baby’irl... whats wron’?” Wheaty’s gloved hand went to your chin getting you to look up in his sockets. Making you notice how large the left one was blazing around a black pupil. Flickers of gold streaming through it made you feel slightly on edge. Something about the way that light looked at you made you feel all forms of regret for anything wrong you had done. Like the time you had stolen an orange from the grocery store because you had no money to pay for it at the time. And your stomach had greatly appreciated the sweet juiciness of it.

  
  


“Papa Your Left Socket.” Val’s words made Wheaty jolt back that large eye light shrinking to its normal size while sweat beaded over his skull. The effects of it still rolling over you making you whimper out. Something crashed into the ground beside the bed setting off a loud yelp. It was ignored though when you felt Valiant move up and Wheaty pulled back. 

  
  


“ah didn’... she wasn’.. stars, what have ah done.” You could see the instant regret forming over Wheaty’s face even as he pulled back from the bed continuing to pull away. “ah’m gonna..” You snapped out of it just as you watched him vanish from the room.

  
  


“W-wait Papa!.” You cried out looking at the spot that he should have been in. “I-I didn’t…” You wanted to cave in on yourself from him not being there. 

  
  


Valiants arms wrapped around you snuggly keeping you planted not allowing you to go after Wheaty. “It’s Okay… We Will Go Look For Him But You Need To Calm. I Can Hear The Way Your Heart Is Racing. And That’s Not Something We Want When We Go Looking For Him Love.”   
  


“What happened?” You asked in a sob.

  
  


“ **You Saw The Judgement Eye.** ” A voice came from the other side of the room making you turn your head. Watching as Dusk stood up to his full height dusting his uniform off with his gloved hands. An annoyed look upon his face as if it offended him to be thrown on the ground. 

  
  


“Judgement Eye?” You repeated.

  
  


“ **Yes Wheaty Was Apart Of A Group Of Monsters Who Were Trapped In A Village. It Was His Job To Ensure That Anyone Who Threatened The Peace On The Monsters Was Condemned. It Earned Him The Title Of Judge. There Are Other Judges Amongst This World Like My Brother Rus And Valiant’s Brother Lolli.** ” Dusk righted his uniform for a moment but sighed unfastening the buttons one at a time. Revealing a black tank top underneath showing off his ivory bones. You could see knicks and chips on several of them. “ **Wheaty And Valiant Both Had Happy Areas They Were Trapped In Where Some Of Us Had To Strive To Make It Through. Threatening Our Own Kin To Ensure Their Safety.** ”

  
  


“I am aware of the dimensional portal that opened up placing variations of the same people throughout this dimension. From what I understand it was done by the one everyone calls The Soulless Artist. But I was unaware of how different you all were.” You explained to him getting his zygomatic bones to turn a bright red. 

  
  


“ **Yes, Well That Is Something To Consider. Each Judge Goes Through An Immense Session Of Their Own Guilt. Having The Judgement Eye Makes Them Hard To Be With. Wheaty Normally Is Very Composed And Won’t Show That Side Of Him. But He Had Been Reacting To My Attack Still. You Had Looked Into It And Immediately Felt Your Sins Crawling Up Your Back.** ” It had been like you had gotten caught by the cops for stealing that orange you had devoured. It was a minor offense and one you vowed never to do again. But you had felt as if you endured it all over again.

  
  


“ **Just Sort Your Thoughts And Do Not Think About What You Endured When He Stared At You With It. If You Allow It To Cloud How You Feel About Him You Might As Well Kiss Your Relationship Goodbye.** ” You caught the look that Dusk had. It was one of sorrow and regret much like the one Wheaty had worn when he had left the room. Dusk reached up to scratch the back of his skull. “ **Rus Has Gone Through So Many Girlfriends. He Finally Got A Good One That Saw His Eye And She Stuck Around.** ”

  
  


Valiant had been intensely quiet through all this but you had noted that his magic had dissipated between your legs. “ **I Am Going To Go Make Myself Comfortable In The Guest Room Valiant. Since Wheaty Is Adamant About Punishing Me This Time I Will Stay There. Watching The Two Of You Enjoy Your Human Is Quite…** ” He paused his eye lights roaming over your naked form. “ **Disgusting.** ” Funny his tone said one thing but his eye lights said something completely different. Then your gaze dropped down to look between his legs. Making you notice the vibrant crimson glow that was coming through the thick navy material of his uniform. Oh, he was turned on. 

  
  


“Very Well. Love And I Need To Track Down Wheaty. I Would Prefer You Not Be In The Same Room When We Do Find Him.” Valiant’s tone was one that was a bit harsh but you could detect soft undertones of understanding. 

  
  


Dusk left the room leaving you to think about how you needed to handle this. That eye hadn't been all that terrifying if you were honest but it was a firm reminder you needed to learn about your guys more. Turning to look back at Val you could feel the heat that was radiating off his bones. It was similar to the way Wheaty had felt before he had left.

"You okay?" You asked him serving to get his zygomatic bones to flush the color of his magic.

"Yes My Love. It Is A Bit Warmer Than I Care For But I Have Been Through This Eight Times." That was news to you. "Papa Has Taught Me How To Let Off The Heat Gradually Especially Since I Can Be Overwhelming."

  
  


"Eight times?" You questioned feeling as if you would have fine more questions for each answer.

  
  


Valiant hummed looking like he was attempting to figure out the best response for what you had asked. "Regular Monsters Like Say The Bunnies Or Frogettes Go Into Heat Once A Year. Their Heat Remains The Same Every Time. Wheaty And I Are Classified As Boss Monsters… Are You Following?" He paused giving you a bit of a chance to process what you had been told. You needed your head after a bit. "Boss Monsters Go Through Their Hear Four Times In A Year. They Only Get Skipped When We Manage To Impregnate Our Mate Or Mates."

  
  


"You've gone through this eight times with Wheaty? Why haven't you guys had a kid yet? Or were you wanting to enjoy your time as a marriage?" Valiant seemed to be amused at your questions. Soon you realized that you were being picked up and carried across the room. You barely caught the blanket off the bed wanting to hide your nudity.

  
  


Valiant chuckled nuzzling the side of your neck. “You Know You Should Get Used To Being Naked. Papa And I Go Through Our Heat Cycle For Two Weeks. So It’s Either You Give Us Easy Access Or The Challenge Makes You Lose Clothes. And We Will Shred Them.” 

  
  


You knew what that meant either you stayed in something they could enjoy you in or you were going to have a very limited closet. Luckily he allowed you to keep the blanket and had even stopped to adjust it over your body. “We Will Have To Get Rid Of Dusk At Some Point.”

  
  


You looked at Valiant with a curious gaze at that remark. “Do you not like Dusk?”

  
  


“It’s Not THat I Don’t Like Him But He Is Rude To Wheaty. Has Been Since Wheaty Put His Foot Down About Dusk’s Treatment Of Me.” Valiant carried you into the living room before sighing. “Dusk Is Rather Well… React First Talk Later. And He Was Like That In A Relationship. Too Often I Found Myself Pinned To A Wall When I Went To His Place. Wheaty Found Too Many Bone Bruises And Had Words With Dusk.”

  
  


You glanced over Valiant’s shoulder to see Dusk looking out from the guest room. A look of guilt striking over his features before he silently closed the door sealing himself in the room. “Dusk Isn’t Really That Bad. He Had A Hard Time In His Underground. Everyone Was At Each Other’s Throats. So It’s Understandable That He Might Be That Way As A Lover. I Do Still Care Deeply About Him But Wheaty Doesn’t Want Me Getting That Deeply Involved With Him.”

  
  


“You were involved with Dusk after you were married to Wheaty?” You had a feeling the answer was yes.

  
  


“dusk an’ val were together when ah was datin’ val.” A deep southern baritone spoke after a bit getting you to turn your head. Looking over to see Wheaty standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. “ah didn’ mind the idea of val bein’ with dusk but when he came home with injuries ah did care. not that ah don’ mind ya both bein’ out here. warms mah green soul to see ya both but shouldn’ ya be enjoyin’ each other in heat?”

  
  


You wiggled getting Valiant to place you on the ground. Running up to Wheaty you threw your arms around him trying to keep the blanket wrapped around you. Wheaty chuckled leaning into you and nuzzling your shoulder. “I’m sorry I froze up Wheaty.”

  
  


“nah yur fine darlin’ ah’m sorry ya had to endure my eye. it’s not somethin’ ah can control when usin’ magic like that.” Wheaty mumbled.

  
  


“Love Wants To Know Why We Haven’t Produced A Child.” Valiant chirped in getting Wheaty to move back. 

  
  


“heh... he explained the heats to ya. well see we kind of don’ go into different heats. if ah’m dominant heat then so is val. an’ if ah’m in submissive heat then val’s in submissive heat. we seem to lack one that can be the opposite.” Wheaty explained scooping you up and carrying you over to the chair. Sitting down on the recliner with you in his lap. 

  
  


“In other words you both can’t be on the same heat.” You stated grasping what he meant.

  
  


“correct. an’ if ya were wonderin’ no we aren’ expectin’ ya to carry our child the first heat. ya stated ya wanted to get to know us before. an’ it would be overdoin’ it if we shoved a bun in the oven right away. less…” He leered down at your breasts which were exposed to his emerald gaze. “ya are wantin’ that?” 

  
  


“Well I do remember you stating you were going to plant a seed in me when Val was done plowing the fields.” You explained looking up into those sockets watching as they turned into hearts instantaneously. 

“as much as ah’m wantin’ to take that as an answer baby’irl ya need to be very precise with this. there is no backin’ out once it’s done.” Wheaty hummed stroking his phalanges along your back.

  
  


Of course, they would need a vocal confirmation. It was something that monsters had implemented so that there would be no confusion. Humans sometimes became dubious about their consent. And Monsters didn’t want to end up condemned back to their underground. In a way Wheaty was giving you a chance to back out. Val had stated that they had gone through eight heat cycles and their heat cycles would continue to come less they got their mate or mates pregnant. You adored these guys deeper than you could have ever intended, if they wanted a child then you were going to give them one.

  
  


“Yes, I want to have a baby with you both.” You responded to them both.

  
  


“OH MY STARS! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES PAPA!” Val sounded so excited as the sound of his footsteps ran up to where you were currently perched. The blanket instantly ripped away from your body making you squeak.

  
  


“oh baby’irl, ya won’ regret that decision one bit. an’ ya are gonna be so worshipped by the time we are done.” There was a hint to the way he spoke that told you there was no if you got pregnant. You were going to be pregnant by the time their heat was over. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys the heat is prolonged into Ch 5. I wanted to add some lore into this story. I love writing these two to be honest. And you are getting to see first hand on my version of FellSwap Sans. 
> 
> Ruby has requested a certain kink to be done in Ch 5 since yes we will be going into Breeding. Your thoughts and feelings are always welcome. Sorry I got ya all excited about the heat only to do this. Heh... I'm world building as Rubes states. I love that Neko I swear.


	5. Breeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your guys do the deed with ya!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, two updates and one week. But this will be it for a while. I do have four other stories I am working on. I felt bad for not updating this fic for a while back in November December time. I am trying to get back on track with my writing.
> 
> Valentine's Day is coming up and I know it's FransWeek. I do not enjoy writing Frisk x Sans. That being said this doesn't mean I do not support it! For a lot of people, Frans is OTP. I enjoy reading Frans myself. 
> 
> For my VDay thing, you get a shit ton of kinks and two very heated skeletons. Go Dust Yourself will be updated on Saturday as well. I am going to list the kinks involved.
> 
> Kinks: Double Penetration(Blowjob and Doggy Style), Double Stuffed(Literally means what it sounds like. If you need explanation I'll be happy to give it.), Praise Kink, and OviPosition(Egg Laying)! Yes Egg Laying Is a kink!

The room should have been cold or at least that’s what you recalled when you had been laying on the couch earlier. When Valiant had removed the blanket you had half expected gooseflesh to appear over your body. You were perched on Wheaty’s lap with Val closing in tightly behind you. Luckily you were not claustrophobic or else you might see this as rather suffocating. Wheaty’s head was currently dipped down between your pert breasts. Lapping lightly at the valley there making you insanely sensitive. Val pressing against your back while he trailed skeletal kisses over your shoulders. 

  
  


Their combined attention making you squirm on Wheaty’s lap. The press of his thick erect magic coming through the seam of his jeans. That had to be uncomfortable for him. “Wheaty…” You moaned out into the air. Wheaty hummed his response while he trailed his hot mouth over your breast. The press of teeth over the pebbled rosy bud made you shiver. 

  
  


His mouth wrapped around your nipple massaging it with that hot tongue of his. It had you blanking on what you had wanted to say. But you couldn’t help but grind your very exposed sex into him. Getting greeted by the rough texture of denim against sensitive lips. Why were you so horny now?

  
  


“Did Papa Mention That Our Heat Makes You Want To Be Touched Everywhere?” Valiant spoke softly into your ear. His voice dropping to a deep baritone similar to Wheaty’s. That should have been a sin right there. Val had a dreamy voice as it sat the slight loudness that he carried always seemed to make you smile. But dropping it as low as he did to a near rasp had your body aching to be filled. 

  
  


“mmm…” Wheaty responded letting go of your nipple with a very lewd popping sound. Sitting back in the recliner his hands moving up to caress where he had been suckling on. Tweaking your nipple between his thumb and index finger. You jerked in reaction to that movement. “yes, due to how we have been with ya we kind of knew that it would be a dominant heat for us. normally a submissive heat we would be beggin’ ya to touch us. where dominant our combined pheromones are makin’ ya all needy. extremely sensitive to any touch we do to ya.” 

  
  


That explained the drunk dizzy feeling mixed with the uncontrollable need of wanting to be touched. “How Are We Going To Do This Papa? I Know We Both Want To Have A Shared Child But The Human Way Only Permits One To Impregnate Her.”

  
  


That’s right there had been very few instances where there had been a child to share the same genetics as two fathers. Twins did not run in your family so doing that was rather out of the option. You heard Wheaty hum in thought which made you realize he hadn’t considered this. His gloved hands were still fondling your breasts as Valiant leaned in close to you. “there is an option an’ it might soothe our heat for a while at the same time. enough for us to be able to care for her since she might be thoroughly worn out when we’re done.”

  
  


“You Can’t Mean-?” Valiant started off but paused mid-sentence. You felt him duck behind you his bony lips finding the top of your shoulder pushing the hair out of the way. “It Might Hurt Her Papa. We Have Never Both Been Inside Of Her At The Same Time. And Both Of Us Still Have To Push One Through.”

  
  


“ah know berry.” Wheaty sounded just as nervous as Valiant just did. You were wondering what exactly you were missing with this particular conversation. 

  
  


Thinking back to some research you had done for writing a fic you had wanted to do the same thing you boys wanted to do with you now. But it was hard to write in a human way. You ended up writing an ovip… wait a minute!

  
  


“You both are considering oviposition aren’t you?” You asked with a certain tone noticing the way Wheaty turned bright green. “Wait you guys can do that?”

  
  


“well we can use our magic to form it. one of our counterparts managed to do so with a human who couldn’ get pregnant a while back. his magic was corrupted an’ any sex with her would have resulted in a quick demise. the pregnancy took an’ to this day they remain good friends because of it.” Wheaty explained making you tilt her head curiously.

  
  


“He Didn’t Share How He Did That Entirely So Figuring Out That Part Might Be Difficult Papa. And Then There Is Still The Fact We Both Need To Plant One Inside Of Her.” Valiant proceeded to pepper your shoulder with affectionate kisses. Moving your arm to reach behind you, you pressed your palm against the back of his skull.

  
  


“just cause he didn’ share doesn’ mean ah don’ know a way. ‘sides we can do it without havin’ to mold it. we just need to keep our focus in check. which prove rather difficult given how sensitive our bones are.” He meant the heat was strong, and you had known that just from how much attention they were currently giving you.

  
  


“Does the child have to come right away?” You asked getting both of their attention to focus on you almost as if they had jolted. “No, I still want a kid.” Yikes, should have thought about how to explain it before going into it. “I mean you guys are swarming in heat right now. Does it ever settle enough to where you have better control over yourselves?”

  
  


“oh... heh… yeah it does but we need to work a good amount of it from our systems. we are still very in make baby mode for the two weeks we are in heat. but at the start it’s rather intense if ya catch my drift.” Wheaty proceeded making you look back at Valiant. That explained the fact that he pretty much had instantly jumped you in the bedroom. He was supposed to have been getting to work.

  
  


“You guys had made it sound like we had time before your heat cycle.” You looked down at Wheaty and now it was his turn to flinch.

  
  


“we were supposed to. think havin’ ya in our lives might have prematurely sparked it.” Wheaty hummed moving his hand to caress your cheek. “ya have no idea how happy ya have made me an’ val, baby’irl. ya are such a treasure for us.” 

  
  


Val’s grip on your hips started to pull you back making you yip. You found yourself yanked off Wheaty’s lap and being carried somewhere. He turned you enough to press the front of your naked body into his exposed bones. Looking over at Wheaty you could see a startled look on his skull like he was still trying to comprehend what had happened. If it dawned on him you weren’t entirely sure because you lost sight of him when Val turned the corner. 

  
  


“that was very rude berry.” That southern drawl like baritone came from inside the room. And he did not have that happy tone he normally had. “we were sharin’ a sweet tender moment an’ yur allowin’ yur hormones to get the best of ya.”

  
  


“She Said Yes To Having A Child With Us And You Are Going To Sit There Talking All Night. Especially With How In Need We Currently Are.” Valiant growled showing a bit more dominance than you were used to.

  
  


“oh, ya goin’ to get all big on me now?” Wheaty hummed an amused tone to his voice. “mah little berry gonna prove how big he truly is?”

  
  


Looking over your shoulder at Wheaty who was settled in front of the bed. Hands pressed on his hips while he looked at you in Valiant’s arms. His lights connected with your eyes they glittered with gold flecks momentarily before he winked at you making you blush. How did he make you feel like your nine-year-old schoolgirl self with a huge crush on your favorite idol? 

  
  


“tell me somethin’ berry. do ya intend to hog her all day or do ah get a turn?” You felt Val’s body sag in response to that. As he remembered that Wheaty had been at work for most of the day.

  
  


“I Suppose I Am Being A Bit Selfish. I’m Sorry Papa.” His voice dropped to a whisper at the end before walking across the floor.

  
  


“it’s alright think ah’d be in the same boat.” Wheaty sat down on the bed holding out his arms. Valiant passed you back to Wheaty who cuddled you a little tighter to him. “how about we work off some of that heat hmm? ah think val should get the opportunity to finish where he started before he was so rudely interrupted.”

  
  


“But what about you Papa?” You asked looking up at Wheaty.

  
  


“Hmm… What About Sprout Hand Chapter Six?” Valiant piped in making you turn a bright shade of pink. Sprout Hand had been one of your well... self indulgent fics and was very sexually explicit. You had created it before meeting Val or Wheaty because you had a thing for farmer guys. And these two apparently had read it.

  
  


“yanno that’s not a bad idea.” Wheaty grinned down at you making you think back to what had happened in chapter six. 

  
  


Wheaty scooted back on the bed with you still cradled in his arms. The chapter coming up fresh in your mind making you shiver. “You are wanting me to blow Papa, Val?” 

  
  


“Well We Need You Wet And Us Very Well Lubed Up To Perform What We Are Wanting To Do. I Am Not Sure What Would Be Better Of How To Deal With The Type Of Impregnation. I Have Never Heard Of Two Monsters Performing It.” Valiant spoke grasping your hips pulling you down Wheaty’s body adjusting you to where your knees were pressed in the bed. Your face was pressed against Wheaty’s sternum.

  
  


“Besides I Am Sure Papa Will Greatly Appreciate It.” Valiant snickered while wrapping his hands around your thighs spreading them further apart. Wheaty scooted back bringing your face closer to his groin. A definite bulge showing through his jeans. 

  
  


“if yur not up for it baby’irl ah understand. ah can wait my turn.” No, you wanted to do something for Wheaty making him wait. He had been patient only touching you when Valiant wasn’t hording your time. Wheaty took care of you when Valiant was at work but he was more for the cuddles. Nuzzling the back of your neck while the two of you watched movies. Cooking though was his favorite past time. He taught you how to make one of his favorite staple comfort foods, White Cheddar Potato Soup.

  
  


Reaching up you grasped the hem of his jeans unfastening the button. When you slid the zipper down you made note that there was an increase of heat from behind you. Telling you that Valiant was getting his magic ready. You felt him glide the tip of his magic against your still slick sex. But he did not push inside of you right away. No he took his time stroking himself against your folds. 

  
  


Wheaty let out a low moan when you parted the thick tight material of his jeans. “oh baby’irl ya have no idea how much of a relief it is havin’ ya open them for me.” You couldn’t fight the smile that was spreading across your face while you reached into his pants. Stroking along the soft fabric of his boxers loving how it felt. Pressing three fingers against where his length was making him let out a whimper in response. 

  
  


You liked the way he was reacting to the simplest touch. Much like how the had you reacting to them back in the living room. You were very tempted to see how far you could tease him just to get those reactions. Valiant must have sense your mischievous thoughts because he thrust his full length deep within you making you squeak in response. 

  
  


“You Know, You Should Not Tease Papa Like That.” Valiant snickered giving a short but firm thrust into you. His bony hands smacking your ass getting you to cry out. He leaned down pressing his teeth to the shell of your ear. “Take Care Of Him Love He Deserves The Attention More Than Anyone.”

  
  


You knew that better than anyone. What was the harm of giving him a little bit of edgeplay? Getting him right there before he could orgasm then pulling back. “The Heat Is Painful For Us.” That made you freeze up, you didn’t know that part. You pulled the hem of his boxers down watching his emerald cock pop out from the confines of them.

It was a beautiful green coloring with a luminescent sheen of gold to it. If you moved off to the side you would be able to see that gold shimmering effect that it carried. You were unable to help but lick your lips in anticipation of tasting him. The scent of fresh soil permeated the air between your face and his groin. Leaning down you pressed your tongue at the base of him sliding it upwards all the way to the tip. Feeling the texture of him against the flat part of your tongue. You were greeted by the sweet taste of honeydew mixed with the tartness of lime. It was like a delicious cocktail brewed especially for you.

  
  


Bringing the opening of your mouth to the thick tip of his shaft. Sealing your lips around the bottom ridge of his crown. Wheaty let out a guttural groan while stroking his gloved phalanges through your hair. As much as you enjoyed seeing him in the gloves if you were going to share this intimate moment with him you wanted them off. Sliding our mouth off his member you looked up at him. Fixating at the bottom of his mandible getting him to lower his head to look at you. Those emerald lights appear hazier. 

  
  


“Take your gloves off Papa. I want to feel your bare-bones against me.” You spoke your voice coming through in a soft rasp. 

  
  


Wheaty smiled down at you his sockets becoming hooded in understanding as he moved each hand in front of you. Taking off the gloves one at a time. Tossing them off to the side, his bare hands touching your face. You could feel each calloused phalange while he stroked your face. Taking the time to explore each curve over it. Valiant who had been thrusting into you before had stopped. Something in Wheaty’s lights glittered with an emotion that you recognized as utter joy. Like no one had ever asked the sweet farmer to remove his gloves before. That broke your heart because he was so gentle with that touch. 

  
  


Lowering your head you returned your mouth to his shaft. Taking another inch of him further into the warm depths. Allowing your tongue to roll along his shaft feeling something tingly meet. Wheaty muttered soft praises while his phalanges pressed into the thick strands of your hair. Seeming to enjoy the touch of you against his bare bone. 

  
  


Valiant pressed his own hands against your hips before thrusting deep inside of you. The three of you became much more vocal with the pleasure each was receiving. Valiant taking you from behind his thrusts seemed a bit more in tune to give you the most pleasure. Like he was determined to make you enjoy what he could provide. “no knot berry.” Wheaty shuddered while his hand pressed against the back of your head. Guiding your movements carefully but seeming a bit forceful. 

“I Know Papa. We Need To Save That For When We Impregnate Her.” Valiant moaned making you aware that he was feeling as good as he was making you. “I Can’t Wait. She Is Going To Look So Beautiful Swollen With Our Child.”

  
  


“me too berry, me too.” Wheaty hummed as you took more of his length in your mouth making him whimper. “fuck... i swear ah’m gettin’ a first hand experience of what was in sprout hand.” 

  
  


Valiant gave a hard thrust into you forcing you to take more of Wheaty’s cock down your throat. Feeling the blunt tip of his shaft just against the back of it making you gag around him. It made Wheaty choke on the growl that was coming up just as you felt drool leak down from the sides of your mouth. The sounds he could make had you growing even more excited. The sounds of how slippery you were could be heard echoing off the walls. 

  
  


The grip on your hair became firm as your head was pulled back. You were greeted by those emerald lights which were twinkling with excitement. “think we’re ready berry.” 

  
  


“Are You Sure Papa? We Haven’t Even Got Her To Climax Yet.” Valiant opposed but slid himself from your body. Taking the time to lean over you; you felt him trail soft kisses against your spine. 

  
  


“we can take it slow berry. we’ve gone through eight heats an’ none of them have had any greater chance of gettin’ a child till now.” Wheaty purred, he actually purred like a fucking cat. “think it’s time we take the initiative an’ get baby’irl here pre’nant.”

  
  


Valiant hummed his agreement while he pushed you up. Wheaty slid his hands under your armpits making you notice a sort of tingly spark in his tips. Both of them had that staticy sensation running through their… heh… bones. They hoisted you up into Wheaty’s lap while he adjusted himself into a position where he was laying on his back. Even when you were laying on top of him you noticed how much bigger he was. 

  
  


You felt Val’s hand slide over your ass down between your legs before you didn’t feel him. No what you felt was him press Wheaty’s cock against your soaked entrance. That same staticy sensation radiating off that thick member. Even as it was pushed inside of you. “now this isn’ gonna go so easy. he’s gonna go inside of ya as well. it’s gonna be a tight fit baby’irl but thankfully mah magic is gonna keep ya from bein’ torn apart.” 

  
  


Wheaty flashed a shit-eating grin towards you. “ah’d like to see yur human men do somethin’ like this.” Wheaty chuckled getting you to grin as well. It was a distraction! The minute you started to chuckle you found yourself sucking in a deep breath. Val pressed himself against your entrance with Wheaty’s. 

  
  


Your hands shot up to grip tightly onto Wheaty’s shoulder when you felt your slit becoming stretched. “breath.” Wheaty gritted out at you getting you to suck in a deep breath greedily. Valiant placed the palms of his hands down on your hips guiding you downwards. His hips pushing forward to continue his intrusion.

  
  


“You're Doing So Good My Love.” Valiant praised you.

  
  


“yur so amazin’ baby’irl.” Wheaty retaliated his hands moving up to touch your face. Thumbs stroking your cheeks getting you to realize that there were tears streaming down from the corners of your eyes. “it’s okay, ya got this. yur so beautiful.”

  
  


Wheaty pulled back giving Valiant the chance to slide inside of you making you squeak out. A whimper came out when he pushed back in. Oh stars, you felt like you were being squeezed out from the inside. Then they started to move, it was painful at first but the more they thrust the better it got. 

  
  


Wheaty kept a good grip on your face making you look up at those eye lights. “yur doin’ good baby.” He moaned at you making you feel the warmth of his breath on your face. It was strange but you could feel love practically rolling off both of them. 

  
  


“now val ya need to focus think of what yur tryin’ to form an’ picture it in yur mind just before ya cum. we need to get one from each of us. not sure how it’s gonna work once inside.” Wheaty hummed stroking his thumbs over your cheeks again. 

  
  


Something about their thick magic pushing deep inside of you was different than before. And you had a feeling it wasn’t just their heat. Something was passing through both of their members. It made them expand inside of you just as they both thrust inside of you. The pressure alone causes you to orgasm around. That only served to help them push deeper inside of you. Valiant was resting his entire weight down on you. Crushing your breasts into Wheaty’s cage even as you looked up at your sweet farmer. 

  
  


You knew what was pushing into you from their members. The foreign objects seemed like icefire on your insides. You could feel Wheaty’s calm and collectivism combat with Valiant’s over-exuberance of energy. Two sides of a coin that were melding together deep inside of you. And just as they came shouting your name you felt the egg dislodge itself going further into your womb. It wasn’t two eggs that they had placed in you, it had been an egg made from both of them.

The boys managed to roll you onto your side. The three of you laid there practically spent any energy that you had. Panting heavily, Wheaty continued to stroke your face while Valiant kissed the back of your neck. No words spoken as the three of you drifted off into sleep the two of them still buried deep inside of you. A big grin across your face as curiosity sparked at what the three of you might have created. Glancing towards the door you swore you could see a set of crimson eye lights peering into the room before they vanished. It dawned on you before sleep overtook your body that Dusk was still in the apartment and just watched you get dominated by your two lovers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks to TheMSource for her Breeding Kink chapter in Kinktober, it's referenced in here as I am sure some of you have noticed. Yes! I like Dusty he screams maniacal hotness! 
> 
> Psst! Heres the link to that particular chapter of kinktober. Go read it! So HOT!!!! *Runs to hide in her pile of blankets like the dirty little gremlin she is*
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858084/chapters/49955306


	6. The Comforting of Dusk

You awoke cuddled between your two boyfriends. Both of them hand their hands on you in some manner. Wheaty’s arms were just under your breasts while yours were over his shoulders. His face buried between the pillow and your neck. His hot breath puffing out along your skin making you feel sensitive. Valiant was pressed behind you his hands draped lightly over your hips while he nuzzled into the back of your neck. As sweet as this was you felt in need of a hot shower. You felt grimey, sweaty, and sticky. If you wiggled a bit you swore that you could feel some of their fluids leaking out from your sex. That was not a funky fresh feeling. Plus there was a soreness over you making you worry that if you got up you might fall. 

  
  


Glancing at the end of the bed you blinked a few times noticing the figure standing there. His uniform was slightly crumpled; the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a crimson colored ribbed tank top. Underneath you could see bones that looked to be clawed or knicked. You linked eye sights with a pair of sapphire blue eye lights making you gasp. “Dusk?” You hissed in response getting the skeleton to freeze up. His hand came up to gesture for you to be quiet.

  
  


“ **Easy Spitfire, I’m Not Looking For Trouble. But Um… I Need You To Do A Favor For Me.** ” The way his voice came out in a whisper sounded like he was really struggling not to yell. You could visibly see the cobalt sweat dotting his forehead. Was Val and Wheaty being in heat affecting him too?

  
  


Scrunching your brows together you sent a glare in his direction. “What are you doing here? You realize if they wake up… they… they…” What would your boyfriends do if they found Dusk in their room?

  
  


“ **Trust Me I Would Not Be In As Much Danger As You Would Be If They Awoke. At Most Wheaty Would Open The Void Under My Feet And Deposit Me Elsewhere Before Pinning You Down.** ” Dusk chuckled offering a hand to you. “ **You Look A Bit Warm. I Don’t Want To Start Anything But I Need That Favor From You.** ”

  
  


You should have shaken Wheaty awake so he could handle Officer Asshole but… On the flip side you really wanted to get that shower. And you knew that if you woke either Val or Wheaty they would end up doing exactly what he said they’d do. Sighing out softly you narrowed your gaze on him. “Fine but I want to get a shower first then you can explain your little favor. And you better make a damn good pot of coffee.” 

  
  


“ **I Think I Can Manage That.** ” He moved his hand closer to yours making you raise a brow with curiosity. What was his game? “ **Take A Deep Breath And Close Your Eyes. You Will Feel A Bit Of An Icy Sensation Take Over Your Body. I Am Telling You This So Not To Alarm You. I Don’t Think You Want Them Waking Up.** ”

  
  


You frowned at him not liking the fact he reminded you of that. “Well if they do wake I could always throw you to them.”

  
  


Dusk’s face took on an expression of surprise then it shifted to what you called the ‘you wouldn’t dare’ face. Just as those gloves touched your skin you could feel how soft they were. And you barely had a chance to take a breath before you felt that chill he talked about. Your feet touched the plush carpeting of the bedroom floor. Your legs went out just like you had thought they would; but Dusk moved quickly his other arm moving behind you. Clasping a soft gloved hand against the small of your back and he scooped you up.

  
  


“ **I’ve Got You.** ” He spoke in a hushed whisper close to your ear making you shiver. This was a different skeleton than the one you had met at the start of the day. He seemed so gentle in comparison to when he had come into the apartment. Assuming that you had done something to Valiant immediately. This change had come at a sporadic moment making you feel like he was almost submissive.

  
  


There was heat leaking off him onto you taking away that chilly sensation from the shortcut he pulled. That was a shortcut right? “Mmn thank you.” You spoke pulling from his warm embrace almost wanting to retreat back into it. Looking up into his skull you expected to see his scowl. But what you hadn’t expected to see were those sapphire eye lights were hazy. They managed to keep locked with yours though not daring to roam over you.

  
  


You were far too naked for this kind of moment. “Okay, I will get a shower and you prepare that coffee. And it better be good coffee you will not like me if I do not have my coffee.” You pulled out of his grip and went towards the bathroom. Not noticing the way his gaze moved up and down your figure. 

  
  
  


While you took your shower Dusk found himself in the kitchen looking in the cabinet. It seemed Wheaty had a mix of coffee and this crap called instant coffee. Grabbing the instant coffee he pulled it down to look at it with an accusatory glare. “ **What Is This Bullshit?** ” He unscrewed the red cap bringing it up to his nasal cavity. Taking a quick sniff only to make his head wrench to the other side. Yeah that's what it was absolute bullshit. And it wouldn’t surprise him if it was made from bull shit. 

  
  


Looking towards the trash can he considered throwing it away. One second… two seconds… three… he tossed it towards the trash can turning his gaze back to the cabinet. Reaching up to grasp the actual coffee only to find the instant crap back. Sneering a glare at the container he grabbed it and examined the sides trying to see how it did that. Looking around the kitchen checking to see if there was perhaps one of the two fucking with him. It was just him in the kitchen. 

  
  


Throwing it back at the trashcan he hummed satisfied. This time he made sure that it went past the rim. When he turned back to the cabinet he found that same crap sitting right next to the can of coffee grounds. “ **WHAT THE FUCK!** ”

  
  


“Shh… you are going to wake them.” You spoke coming out dressed in one of Valiant’s shirts and a pair of black basketball shorts. But he noticed that your hair wasn’t wet either.

  
  


“ **I Thought You Were Going To Take A Shower.** ” Dusk grabbed the bottle of instant coffee turning it in every direction trying to see if there was any remaining magic over it.

  
  


You snorted at him rolling your eyes. “Need clean clothes from my apartment. Figure I could pack a suitcase while I am over there.”

  
  


“ **I See That You Are Unfamiliar With Monster Heats. If You Are Wise You Will Keep Loose Clothing On Allowing Them Access To Your Body In Every Way.** ” Dusk hummed placing the container in the cabinet deciding he will figure out it’s mysteries later. 

  
  


“I have been getting the information as I go. I knew that this would be happening. I was just unaware of the timeline.” You paused making him look up. “I thought that when they managed to impregnate me. Wheaty seemed to think that the egg laying would be a guaranteed impregnation.”

  
  


Yeah, maybe he should explain that to you. It was their responsibility as your lovers to explain this. “ **In Their Excitement They Failed To Explain To You How It Should Work. Yes Egg Laying Should Work But There Are Only Two Ways To Ensure It Would Work. One Is If They Are Soul Bonded To You, Then It Isn’t Just Their Magic Attempting To Fill Your Womb.** ” 

  
  


Now he had your full attention good because this next part he knew who had done it. And how it had been done; the why was pretty important too since he used it to keep from killing the human he had coupled with. “ **The Other Reason I Heard Of And I Know It Worked The Egg Was Made Up Of His Soul. It Took A Lot Of Poking And Prodding… And Almost Getting Stabbed To Find Out That Information.** ”

  
  


“So what you are saying is they might not have gotten me pregnant?” You asked, seeming to come to the conclusion he was getting to.

  
  


Dusk nodded. “ **Less You Are Soul Bonded Or They Do What The Guy I Know Did; You Are Going To Be Sore Every Day For The Next Two Weeks.** ” The look you gave was surprise and he expected it. They weren’t as familiar with the technique but they wanted a child that would share in their qualities. It made sense that they would want the child to share your qualities too.

  
  


“ **How Long Have You Been With Them?** ” Dusk was wondering how long this had been going on. A child was a big step, so why weren’t you already with them? Maybe he should have suspected something had changed when Val had started coming in a strangely good mood. The skeleton always had a chipper attitude but Dusk could also see when Val watched the clock ticking down the seconds before clock out. 

  
  


“Um a month or two… hard to say. We spend a lot of evenings together, I don’t think I remember what the inside of my apartment looks like.” You chuckled while Dusk took out a coffee filter and placed it in the coffee maker. 

  
  


“ **That’s Pretty Long Time For Them To Be In A Relationship. I Didn’t Know About You Until Today And I Am Val’s Partner…** ” Dusk paused as his sockets hooded in sorrow. “ **In Our Job That Is.** ”

  
  


“Val may have mentioned that you both were in a relationship at one point.” You mentioned making Dusk sigh while scooping the coffee into the filter.

  
  


“ **I Heard What Val Said To You And Was Telling The Truth.** ” Dusk remained facing away from you afraid that you might notice the emotions he constantly battled with. The fact that when Wheaty had cut him off from Val it felt like a knife to his very soul. But Val never asked for a different partner with their work together. That meant something.

  
  


A hand slipped over his shoulder making him stiffen. Looking behind him he saw that you were close to him. He wanted to pull away but something about you gave off this understanding effect. “ **I-** ” The silver tongued asshole that he prided himself as was suddenly weak around you. “ **I Didn’t Want To Be That Way To Him. And Because I Was Unable To Change How I Act I Lost Him.** ”

  
  


He waited for it, waited to hear that he was in the wrong for what he did. But he beat you to speaking out more than he had ever done with anyone. “ **I Don’t Even Know Why I Am Telling You This. I Barely Know You.** " Normally he wouldn't get like this with a stranger. Maybe it was because he could see how much Valiant cared about you. It reminded him too much of when Valiant is with him. 

  
  


You let out a long drawn out breath after a few moments. Dipping your head downwards you slid your hand from his shoulder so that you could push your bangs from your face. “I can’t give you the answers, Asshole.” You responded, making him choke in surprise. Did you really just call him that? “But you need to stop being so hard on yourself. And stop coming off as a jerk, get the feeling that isn’t helping you any.”

  
  


Dusk was about to go off on you for saying such rude little remarks to one as Malificent as him. But as he sat there letting it sink in what you had said he found that you were actually right. Valiant had always pointed out how rude he was. At their job when it came to comforting someone who had violence coming at them he froze; but Valiant had been the one to step forward. Dusk always found himself watching his partner do the things that should have come easy. That was not being a hundred and ten percent at his job. 

  
  


Glancing at you he could only nod his head to show how much that you were right. Unable to voice it currently since it was only a small part of him. Every other part of him though was screaming this was unacceptable that the human needed to be punished for making such remarks. “I can see the inner battle you are fighting.” You chuckled making him blush crimson.

  
  
  


“It isn’t going to be easy Dusk and it will take some time for you to get that way. Small tasks like how you approach someone. You were a real asshole earlier when you had come into the apartment taking action before asking the proper questions.” Yeah, that hadn’t been right he shouldn’t have treated you that way. Even if he meant to protect you. “You had caught me in the middle of when I had been trying to fall asleep.”

  
  


“ **It Almost Noon, Human. One Should Not Sleep That Long Less They Are Lazy.** ” It was one of the things that Mutt tended to do. And it annoyed the shit out of Dusk every time.

  
  


“Yeah well when you have a skeleton who has a mountain of energy mounting you all morning then you can tell me who’s being lazy. Frankly, I was trying to-” You cut off mid sentence which had Dusk lifting his head. 

  
  


There was Wheaty standing behind you mostly bare bones except for the emerald set of boxers that were snug around his hips. The lazy farmer had his arms wrapped around you while he used his chin to move your hair out of his way. Which he settled on your shoulder shortly after. “was wonderin’ where ya went off to baby’irl.”

  
  


You turned your head to look back at Wheaty; Dusk could see the smile that was creeping its way over your face. The farmer had no idea how lucky he was to have Valiant and now they both shared you. He had witnessed the happiness that Mutt’s human had brought him on more occasions than one. And Dusk wanted something like that for himself but he lacked a certain patience for it or rather a demeanor. 

  
  


“I was keeping Dusk company while he made some coffee for me. I was going to go get a shower and some fresh clothing from my apartment.” You told Wheaty not mentioning that Dusk had asked a favor of you.

  
  


Wheaty hummed nuzzling the side of your neck again seeming sold on what you said. “he hasn’ started the coffee pot even yet.” There was an inner battle that Dusk could see raging on within him, to let you go so he could start that pot. Or to remain where he was. 

  
  


Dusk grunted, rolling his eye light snagging the pot from the machine. Walking it over to the sink only to have it snagged by Valiant who appeared next to him. He had a shirt on to compliment his taco themed boxers. “I Heard What You Asked Our Love. What Favor Are You Requiring Of Her?” 

  
  


Sighing Dusk moved away getting a little dizzy from the mix of hormones radiating off the two skeletons. And being near you was making them both hostile. What he needed was very important, and if it wasn’t done soon they were about to have a fourth skeleton slamming down the door.  **“I Need Her To Call The Captain And Explain That We Are Unable To Come Into Work.** ”

  
  


“what do you mean ‘we?’” Wheaty asked pulling you tighter into his chest.

  
  


Yeah Dusk knew that question would come up. Turning his off to the side he felt his magic fill his cheekbones before responding. “ **Being Locked In Your Home A Few Hours While You Two Are In Heat Unfortunately Has Prematurely Spiked My Own.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I recently added a new fic on here called What's My Purpose. I did not expect people to want more after ch 1. I am going to be continuing it but I cannot make it to where it doesn't show complete. 
> 
> Again, I am not favorable to doing Self Insert so these stories aren't my priority. I update them when I can. I write Original Characters because third-person writing comes to be a lot easier.


	7. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been lacking in updating this. I have not updated it since February. Its not dead I am working on other fics. Plus as explained Second Person PoV is not my thing.

The room held an eerie silence while a set of eyes and two sets of eye lights watched the now blushing skeleton who sat at the table. Dusk had his head bowed, his zygomatic bones blooming with a cobalt coloration. Avoiding all eye contact of any sort. You didn’t like the look of embarrassment that had settled over him. Valiant could see that in the pulsing emerald soul that was hidden beneath. And as much as Valiant disliked the idea he knew how painful the heat period could be without care. 

  
  


“You Know What You Ask, Do You Not?” Valiant spoke glancing over to Wheaty who’s grip became tighter over your waist. That protective sensation vibrating through their soulbond. They still needed to make that connection with you but they wanted to wait. Wait for you to be ready.

  
  


“**I Will Not Ask For Anything More. I Will Head Home Once The Call Is Made. I Only Ask For This Simple Favor Nothing More.**” Dusk explained making Val frown. Dusk was not a dismal lover but he had a hard time dealing with his past. Often Val could see the pain that the memories of Dusk's past would cause him. 

  
  


“Love,” Valiant called out to you, getting you to look at him. A smile spreading over his face seeing the way you looked at him. The day that he met you he did not believe that you would be giving him or Wheaty that look. You devoted a lot of time to them. “Why Don’t You Head To Your Apartment And Take A Shower. Get Freshened Up And Perhaps Get Some Clothing.”

  
  


“Are you sure?” Of course, you would always want to be sure that it was alright. 

  
  


“berry’s right baby’irl. ya should go freshen up a bit. we can get somethin’ ready for ya to eat for when ya return.” Wheaty hummed pressing a kiss over the exposed skin of your neck. His arms releasing you from their hold before his one hand lightly pat your ass sending you on your way. “go on git. ah expect ya back here in an hour. no, make it two hours.”

  
  


Valiant could see that his husband was contemplating something. His face went soft looking towards the direction you were walking. “eh hey baby’irl why don’ ya skip the shower an’ draw yurself a hot bath. take some of them bath salts classic gave me. they should ease any aches that ya might have.” Wheaty tacked on at the end making Val chuckle. Regardless if they were in heat they needed to be considerate to you. A nice hot bath would be a good source of selfcare. 

  
  


“Okay thank you Papa.” You moved to walk past Valiant but you took the time to stop to press a light kiss on his cheekbone. Making Val blush wrapping his arm around you slightly before allowing you to head out of the room. 

  
  


Val turned to follow you making sure that you would know where the bath salts were. Wheaty had stated it in a phrase that told him which ones she should use. Papyrus, Classic’s brother, made homeopathic bath salts. Human women loved them but there were some that were made specifically for those who had monster mates. For specific times such as this too. They were meant to rejuvenate much needed energy.

  
  


Snagging a bag of the pale bluish green crystals from the bedroom he brought it over to you just as you were grabbing the clothes from the previous night. At some point they were going to get you to break the lease on your apartment. Maybe it was time to settle some actual roots. The apartment they lived in would not be big enough for you and a child. 

  
  


The thought of a child though dimmed his good mood. Looking to your soul once more he could detect no additional soul. Which meant that their attempt at breeding last night had not worked. You must have been sore considering he knew that neither him nor Wheaty were small in that sense. But Wheaty offered up healing magic through that particular part of him. _ Patience Valiant, there is plenty of time during the heat to try. _

  
  


“Just Add These Into The Water While You Run It.” Valiant spoke looking at you with such love. “To Get Them To Give The Full Effect You Want To Be Soaking For At Least An Hour. It Will Give Them Time To Seep Into Your Skin.” _ And heal you from everything that your body endured a few hours ago. _

  
  


“Thank you Val. What are you and Wheaty going to discuss with Dusk?” You asked him, making him pause his looking over your body.

  
  


That question was known to come about at some point but he had not expected it so sudden. The more he thought on it however he figured that it might be best to think on what your reaction might be to what he was considering. It would be wrong to go into this conversation without your thoughts. Maybe Val should find out.

  
  


“I Am Aware That You Just Met Dusk. And That His First Impression Was Not A Very Favorable For Him Either. I Know Him Though And If He Is In Heat He Will Not Allow His Pride To Become Soiled By Seeking Other Means To Help Himself.” Valiant started off getting you to tilt your head to the side in response. “Some Monsters Seek Um… Prostitutes For Easing The Pain We Get In When We Are In Heat. Dusk Would Be Too Stubborn To Seek Such Help. What Are Your Thoughts On Helping Him?”

  
  


Valiant took the time to study the surprised reaction that you held to that question. You had this look like a doe that had been startled by the sudden snap of a nearby branch. It intrigued the predatorial side that he held in check most of the time. “Well, I admit he has not had the most memorable impression. I do not wish for him to be in pain.”

  
  


Nor would Valiant if he were entirely honest with himself. He still cared deeply for the much edgier version of himself. Alas, he could no longer be with him in that manner. Eventually Dusk would find his mate; eventually he just needed to be patient. Like Val had been with you, he had waited from the day that he and Wheaty managed to sway you into their relationship. “I Normally Would Not Ask Such A Thing Of You. But I Do Not Wish Dusk To Leave Our Home Without Being Taken Care Of.”

  
  


“Why is it you and Wheaty must talk to him without me around?” You asked getting Valiant to step up to you. His hand moved to caress your cheek while the other wrapped around you waist pulling you into him. 

  
  


“Because My Love We Need To Lay Down Some Ground Rules For When Or If Dusk Does Play With You. We Are Extremely Protective Of Each Other. As Our Mate We Will Be Protective Of You Just As Equally.” Valiant leaned into you pressing his teeth to the side of your neck making you tilt your head to the side. “Wouldn’ Want To Have Dusk Do Somethin’ Foolish Like Hurt Ya.”

  
  


He felt you shiver at the words he spoke knowing that the drawl that Classic held on a daily basis might have that effect. Oh wowie he was going to have so much fun using that on you in the bedroom. Making him almost want to rethink the decision allowing you to be shared with Dusk. But Dusk was his partner and close friend to see him suffer would only make Valiant suffer.

  
  


“are ya done givin’ baby’irl the bath salts berry?” A stern voice called from the door making Valiant turn. Wheaty stood there now dressed in his jeans rather than his boxers. Probably getting them from the room that they stored in the spare room. Valiant used that room for when he worked the night shift at his job. But they also stored extra clothing there as well in case the one that took that room got up earlier than the other. 

  
  


Valiant took a step back sighing but he nodded his head in response. You needed to get your bath on the way. They wanted you relaxed since they intended on attempting to impregnate you again. It wouldn’t work if your body was stressed. Human women bodies had an interesting reaction to stress. At some points a woman’s period would not come if she were stressed. “I Have.” He spoke in his normal voice this time. “I Was Just Informing Her Of What We Are To Discuss With Dusk.”

  
  


“well she needs to get her bath before we can discuss that particular information berry. ah hope that he can understand our precaution. especially since the last time he had been hit with the heat.” Wheaty huffed moving over to you now. He pulled you from Valiant making Val rather irritable. “go on darlin’ we will get dinner goin’ while ya are takin’ yur bath.”

  
  


You took the time to spare a glance between the two of them. Ultimately Valiant watched you leave. Val went to walk out the room but Wheaty stepped into his path effectively blocking his path. “ah love ya, ah do. but ya need to take it easy with ‘er. she is still gettin’ used to us. this is our first heat with ‘er an’ i don’ wanna be scarin’ ‘er off.”

  
  
  


“I Am Not Trying To Scare Her Off Papa. I Do Not Mean To Come Off So Needy.” Valiant turned his head to look off to the side. A blush blooming over his bones while he had thought to the way he had you to himself prior. He felt like a possessive puppy when you were around. “I Suppose It Isn’t Just The Heat That I Can Hold Responsible For My Behavior.”

  
  


“nah it isn’. but ah understand. there are times ah wanna cut class just to come home an’ be with her. ah restrain myself though. she does need ‘er own time to be ‘erself. she isn’ bonded like you an’ ah.” Wheaty’s tone was firm but at the same time it was soft. Wheaty wasn’t as angry with how Valiant was acting but he was indeed concerned.

  
  


“Papa Why Have We Not Bonded Her Yet? She Should Be Sharing Our Bond With Her So That We May Know When She Is Feeling Discomfort With Us. If That Bond Had Been In Place Dusk Would Not Have Hurt Her.” Valiant wanted to know why they were holding it off. Especially when Wheaty knew like no one else that a bond would ensure that you would end up pregnant. 

  
  


“she’s a human val. we cannot rush her for fear that she might be well… unsure of our intentions. remember what happened with the last human lover ah had?” Wheaty asked which had Valiant to wincing. How could he forget that bitch? She made Wheaty feel so on edge whenever she was around. At times he thought it was almost exact to the way Dusk had treated him. But she had been a neglectful human. Not being mindful of how Wheaty needed to be able to relax after a long day of work. Pretty much he would have to come home and focus his attention on her.

  
  


“I Don’t See Love Being Like That Woman. Love Gives Us Any Attention That We Wish.” Valiant explained hoping to point that out to Wheaty.

  
  


“ah’m aware. the way we approached her was unconventional. we got lucky to be fair. she could have turned us away.” Wheaty sighed and Valiant got what he was getting at. You could have not wanted anything to do with them. 

  
  


“Papa Where Are These Fears Spawning From? You Seem Real Happy To Have Love In Our Lives.” Valiant spoke since Wheaty always promoted him to speak his mind. 

  
  


Wheaty didn’t look like his lazy easy going self suddenly. One of his hands moved to touch over his left socket telling Valiant all he needed to know. The Judgement eye was the bane to Wheaty’s existence. While you hadn’t turned them away because of it, it still was a fear for Wheaty. Fear that in time you might turn them away because you could not deal with it. 

  
  


Valiant hummed walking up to his husband wrapping him in a tight embrace. Wheaty was a strong monster but at times he let his self doubt get the better of him. Wheaty slid his arms around Valiant’s waist cuddling him close. Val’s soul thrummed strongly within him sending comforting vibes towards his husband. Wanting to see him relaxed.

  
  


“She Loves Us Papa. We See That Everyday. But We Need To Talk To Her About The Soulbond At Some Point. She Has Already Agreed To Carrying Our Child. Would It Be Considered A Step Too Far If We Wanted To Go Into Monster Marriage With Her?” Valiant moved his hand to stroke the back of Wheaty’s skull.

  
  


“ah suppose not.” Wheaty rubbed the back of his neck. “we shall discuss it with ‘er once we get rid of dusk. are ya sure that this is what ya wanna do though? he isn’ exactly easy to please like you or ah.”

  
  


“Which Is Why We Are Setting Limits. I Don’t Want Him Hurting Our Love.” Valiant chimed in walking up to Wheaty. The two of them left the bedroom to head down the hall. You had already gone to your apartment. 

  
  


Walking into the kitchen they both could see Dusk toying with one of Wheaty’s multi colored bronze coffee cups. It was a fancy little set that had been gifted to him by Axe. Especially since Axe was ever grateful for the fact Wheaty sent him and Traps a monthly care package of fruits and vegetables. The cup and their counters had been a rather plesant gift from both of the cannibals. Especially since they both took to remodeling rooms for a living. Wheaty loved his counters because it made his prepwork when he cooked dinner that much easier.

  
  


“We Had Words With Our Human.” Stars Valiant disliked that name. You were technically their mate but without the soulbond you would be seen much like how Remix viewed others involved. An alternate lover. 

  
  


Dusk looked up from the cup allowing Val to see the black coffee. Reminding Val that Dusk only put about three spoonfuls of sugar into the cup. His partner always did enjoy sweet things much like his brother. Dusk’s mouth was pulled into a frown almost like he was anticipating the worst. “We Think It Might Be Best If Love Helps You Before You Head Home.”

  
  


Dusk did not look like he was a single ounce of joy at the prospect of having sex with you. Instead he looked absolutely livid. “**That Is Your Mate!** ” Just like that Dusk was on his feet pushing the chair he was sitting in back until it bumped the fridge. “ **AND HERE YOU ARE OFFERING HER UP LIKE SHE IS SOME KIND OF APPETIZER.**”

  
  


“that’s not what we’re doin’ dusk.” Wheaty stepped up rubbing the back of his cervical vertebrae. “we know what the start of the heat can do to a monster. it’s practically agonizin’ we just wanna be able to help ya out. an’ baby’irl was asked if she would help you.”

  
  


“**THAT’S NOT THE POINT HERE WHEATY. EVEN IF SHE HAS AGREED THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ASKED BY HER MATES. DO YOU EVEN LOVE HER?**” Dusk snapped showing that he was pissed.

  
  


“OF COURSE WE LOVE HER!” Valiant snapped. “Dusk Please We Just Don’t Wish For You To Be In Agony. You Aren’t The Type To Ask For Help In This Time.” Valiant tried to plead with Dusk knowing what was going to happen. 

  
  


“**BECAUSE I INTEND TO SHARE MY HEAT WITH MY MATE! NOT SOMEONE ELSE’S MATE!**” Valiant winced knowing that Dusk was still in search for the mate that he longed for. They all had one. One that was made specifically for them. But Dusk did not have such luck finding the one he was meant for. The frustration must have gotten to him in that moment because Dusk slammed his hand down on the quartz counter splitting it down the center. 

  
  


The skeleton froze seeing the damage that he had done. Glancing over at Wheaty Valiant took a moment to assess his husband’s sockets watching the way the ridge under his left was slightly twitching. Yes, they lived in an apartment but it was a nice apartment compared to the ones they had in their imprisonments. And Wheaty strived to keep those nice things well cared for. 

  
  


“**Wheaty I…**” Dusk was silenced by the growl that emerged from Wheaty.

  
  


“ah’m tired of ya actin’ like a spoiled brat every time ya come into this apartment. yur gonna listen an’ listen good.” Wheaty stepped forward crossing his arms just under his sternum. The tip of his index phalange tapping lightly atop of his radius. “ya need to be cared for. even if she isn’ yur mate ya don’ deny the way ya been actin’ around ‘er. ya do feel an attraction towards her. ya just need to get off yur high horse once in awhile an’ take what yur offered.”

  
  


Valiant remained silent looking towards the ground. Even as Wheaty continued his explanation. “ah had the right mind to tell ya to clean up this apartment since ya were so gracious in wreckin’ the furniture. yur like this tornado that comes smashin’ through other’s lives. wouldn’ have known how much damage ya did to my baby’irl if ah hadn’ felt val’s rage through our soulbond.” 

  
  


“**I Thought She Was An Intruder.**” Dusk attempted to explain.

  
  


“right an intruder. tell me what was she doin’ when ya found ‘er?” Wheaty hummed walking towards Dusk. 

  
  


“**She Was Laying On The Couch With Her Face Towards The Back Of It**.” Dusk looked down making Valiant realize what Wheaty had just called him out on. You hadn’t done anything to warrant the attack that Dusk had done to you. 

  
  


“she was just layin’ there probably tryin’ to sleep. because ah knew that berry tends to overwork ‘er. an’ don’ think for a second ah didn’ hear ya spinnin’ yur suggestions to her earlier when ya pulled ‘er from our bed. she can move in anytime she likes. just like when she is ready for the soulbond then we will give it to her. but she has limits because she is a human.” Wheaty sighed rubbing his temples making Valiant move behind him using his thumbs to stroke his shoulder gently. 

  
  


“**But You Assume That She Would Be Able To Make A Child. She Is Not A Monster Who Can Just Grow A Child From Both Of You. The Soulbond Is Needed For That. And Yet You Have Not Shared It With Her.**” Dusk was right in that sense. They had not been able to successfully impregnate you but you had willingly agreed to carrying their child. Of course, the succession rate was significantly higher if you shared a bond with them.

  
  


“we did think that other methods might be fruitful. an’ while it might not take we know that she is wantin’ our child regardless. if she wants the soulbond before our heat is over then she will be pregnant. if not there is always next time. now... are ya gonna take her help or are ya gonna walk that proud coccyx of yurs all the way home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am leaving this up to you guys. 
> 
> A. Does Dusk accept the offer?
> 
> or 
> 
> B. Does Dusk go home?


	8. Longing for a Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter so you guys know that I was mindful of your votes. It took me a while to write. I got some writer's block. Luckily I have four other stories to write as well. I just posted my Dancetale fic up the other day. 
> 
> I am trying to stay busy during Quarantine. I am kind of losing my mind here. Anywhoo enjoy this wholesome chapter

You examined the bath salt after starting the steady flow of water into the tub. Making sure it was set at hot first so the water could heat up. They were lighter shades of sea green. Pulling open the ties you brought it up to your face taking a slight sniff. There was a pleasant aroma of lavender mixed with lemongrass. Valiant said that it would relax you and you couldn’t help but believe that was right. Placing the plug into the drain you adjusted the water with cold so that it would even out. You poured what you hoped was the right amount into the water.

  
  


Stripping out of the borrowed clothing you took from your boys it gave you a chance to think things over. Dusk had asked you how long you had been in a relationship with the boys. It had been about two months since you had actively started seeing the boys. About three months since their confession to you in your apartment with the drug induced brownie. 

  
  


Sliding into the tub you looked around your small bathroom wondering if you should consider something a bit bigger than what you or the boys currently owned. Wheaty could use an actual place that he could garden, perhaps a backyard. For those specifically rare plants you could see him setting up a little greenhouse. The thought of having a child with them made you think about having a room for the baby. Would the boys want you in the room with them? Or would they ask for you to have your own room? 

  
  


There was too much for you to consider. Like Valiant would want his own workout room. Sinking into the water you groaned not sure exactly how to deal with the current train of thoughts. There was so much to consider when moving. Plus you weren’t even sure your guys were in the right mood for this conversation. Monster heats was something you had just learned about. Well no you’ve known about them for the last three months. Especially with the warnings your guys gave you when involved in intimate moments. 

  
  


That made you chuckle; they were definite considerate lovers not just of you but of each other. Wheaty was just as passionate with Valiant in the bedroom. But you had seen Valiant take over the dominant role. You didn’t even know that Wheaty could moan like that. Thinking on it now you wondered if Wheaty could be submissive with you? 

  
  


Coming up out of the water you sighed softly trying to debate how you would take Dusk. Valiant had asked if you would have liked to help his partner out. And you had agreed because you didn’t want to disappoint Val. Now that you weren’t standing in front of the handsome skeleton. Dusk was a jerk! Under normal circumstances you would be a touch too shy about being as bold as you had been to the cobalt gazed skeleton. Today he just hit all the right nerves to turn you into a bitch.

  
  


That made you huff again since he had attempted to put handcuffs off you. Looking down at your hands you recalled Valiant taking them off. But not before the sharp sting of them had hurt your wrists. There was a bruise from where they had clasped pinching the skin slightly. The skin wasn’t broken making you raise your hands out of the water.

  
  


When it was unsubmerged you could feel a strange tingling sensation over them. It was like there was something working in the water. What was it that Valiant had said? Well there wasn’t anything specific about them that you could recall. Glancing over to the bag on the counter of your sink you could see ribbon that had been delicately strung around it. It was a green coloring but it was the tag that was attached that caught your eye. 

  
  


Grabbing the bag from the counter you placed it on the little stand you kept beside the tub. Sometimes you liked to have a glass of wine when you took a long bath like this. Wheaty expected you back in a couple of hours but you weren’t sure what he expected you to do in that time. Surely he didn’t think you could take a bath for that long? Then again, he was a skeleton. Taking a bath he wasn’t at risk of fingers that looked like a raisin. Maybe you could pick out something sexy to wear for the guys when you went back?

  
  


Taking hold of the tag you flipped it over seeing the handwriting that was done up in all capital letters.  _ TO WHEATY AND VALIANT SEED. SANS INFORMED ME THAT YOU BOTH ARE COURTING A HUMAN. WITH YOUR UPCOMING HEATS I AM AWARE THAT HUMANS ARE FRAGILE. MY PUZZLE BUDDY LEARNED THE HARD WAY WHEN SHE TANGLED WITH MY BROTHER AND REMIX. SHE SAID THESE SALTS HELPED HER OUT AFTERWARDS. I ADVISE USING THIS. PLEASE ASK YOUR MATE TO LET ME KNOW IF THESE HELP HER OUT. -THE GREAT PAPYRUS. _

  
  


Oof, was that your heart melting into the water of your tub? The little card had been so informative and yet the words were printed out in a strange font. Papyrus eh? That’s what the font looked like. You felt all giddy just from reading the cute little message that had been given to the guys. It dawned on you though that they had talked about you to others. Whoever this Sans was had apparently been informed by either Wheaty or Valiant. Papyrus had a Puzzle Buddy that he referred to as a female. 

  
  


You wondered if the guys would allow you to meet Sans, Remix, Papyrus, and Papyrus’ Puzzle Buddy. Wait… Dusk had stated he didn’t know anything about you until today? Why was that exactly? Maybe they would be willing to talk about it over dinner.

  
  


You didn’t get out of the tub till a half hour later. Deciding that glass of Pinot Noir sounded like a really good idea. Looking at the time you hummed trying to figure out whether you should check your DVR for the recordings of Undertale Novella. You had time, just as long as you fast forwarded through the commercials. Leaning over you turned on the little lamp that was on the side of the couch. Pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, the shirt had a hood on the back of it. You were currently wearing it over your wet hair. 

  
  


Grabbing the remote you started television and went through your list of recordings. Pressing play on the most recent one that had been recorded you settled in prepared to enjoy the show. Unaware what the mix of alcohol and relaxation had done a number on you. You barely got through the opening credits before you drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


You awoke to the press of fingers moving in an intricate manner to where they were stroking over your clothed hip. The scent of rain soaked soil filled your nose making you groan. Turning onto your back you shoved your other hand under the pillow. Opening your eyes slightly you watched as bone like fingers stroking over your sweater just above your belly. 

  
  


Looking up you could see Wheaty; his zygomatic bones were flushed in the emerald glow of his magic. Both eye lights were blown into oversized inverted hearts looking engrossed in just stroking over your comfort shirt. “Wheaty?” You called out to him making him snap out whatever trance he had been. 

  
  


His hand retracted from your body while that blush deepened in coloring telling you that he was embarrassed. “sorry ‘bout that baby’irl. um... did ya have a nice erm… sleep?” 

  
  


What was wrong with him? He was acting like you had caught him doing something wrong? You were aware that one of the guys liked to fondle you in the early mornings. You hadn’t been completely aware of who it was until right now. Some of those pettings had gotten you into trouble with Valiant since Wheaty had been asleep. Now you were wondering just how asleep Wheaty had truly been during those times. 

  
  


“Wheaty?” You called out to him sitting up on the couch. Looking down at your clothing you were wondering if he had been trying to get the shirt off. “Do you want me to take off the clothes?”

  
  


Wheaty turned his head to look you over his zygomatic bones deepening to an almost basil green. You watched his stalk of wheat get snipped at the end before falling from his teeth. “nah don’ need to do that sweetie. ya look gorgeous in whatever ya wear.”

  
  


“I thought you were trying to get my shirt off.” You explained looking down at your baggy pajamas admitting that they weren’t the sexiest thing that you had ever worn. 

  
  


Before you realized what was going on you had Wheaty atop of you his hands grabbing hold of your face. His teeth pressed against your mouth making you moan. You were effectively pressed back into the cushions of the couch with the much larger skeleton pinning you there. Dropping your right leg so that the flat of your foot was pressed against the floor. Inviting his hips to squeeze through your thighs. You could feel that he had jeans on again but his zipper was pressing into your core. 

  
  


He turned his head enough so that he could kiss down the column of your throat. You glanced over in time to see the door slam shut. The lock clicking into place keeping anyone from entering your apartment. You knew in that moment Wheaty intended to bone you. “ah happen to like ya dressed like this. it’s like lingerie to me. an’ ah’ve seen mah fair share of lingerie out there. none of it compares to how fuckin’ sexy ya look dressed like this.”

  
  


His phalanges gripped the hem of your pajama pants, making you recall the words they had warned you with earlier. Your eyes went wide as you moved to pull away from him. That was not happening, you felt him jerk you down. “where do ya think yur goin’ baby’irl?” He growled against your skin making you moan. 

  
  


“I don’t want my nice…” You gasped as his hand slid down your front delving under your pants. 

  
  


“don’ worry ah know what we told ya earlier. but ah’d like to see ya in these again. ah like ya in these. ‘m just gonna…” You moaned feeling his phalanges brush against your clit through the cloth of your panties. 

  
  


Wheaty moved back to watch you as he slowly caressed you. Seeming to take enjoyment as you squirmed underneath him. Your lips parted and your eyes closed while your back arched upwards. “truth is they weren’ the reason ah was fondlin’ ya.” That had you looking up at him again, his grin was waning at the corners. Those emerald eye lights looking everywhere but at you again. Reaching up you grabbed hold of his face getting him to look down at you.

  
  


“ah got a kink that ‘m not sure ya would be into. ah haven’ acted out on it because the bond between ya an’ val is much stron’er.” Now that you thought about it you had more one on one time with Valiant instead of Wheaty. The only time you had Wheaty was the time Valiant had been at work. Even then it hadn’t been just Wheaty. “it’s okay. berry’s a lot to handle at times an’ ah don’ wanna become a burden. ah get my time with ya.”

  
  


Yeah that wasn’t flying with you. You had two amazing bonefriends? Vertabaes? How would they put it exactly. “Wheaty… we are in a relationship. And I know that I spend a lot of time with Valiant but you are still important to me too. I need to be more mindful of your needs.”

  
  


Wheaty was looking at you with a thoughtful expression. You could sort of sense that he wasn’t expecting it of you. You had thought about seeing if you could be dominant with Wheaty in the bedroom. Would he let you if he was in heat? Moving out from under him you carefully dodged his hands that were coming to push you back down. Earning you a growl from the frustrated skeleton. 

  
  


“I am going to show you that I am being mindful of your needs.” You warned him as you stayed a good distance from the couch.

  
  


“that’s not bein’ very mindful of mah needs, darlin’.” The use of the word  _ darlin’ _ meant you were in big trouble now. Wheaty climbed off to the couch watching you with those emerald eye lights of his. Getting to his full height which you were suddenly reminded of how big he was. Probably because most of the time he was either sitting or slouching in place. 

  
  


Your mind started to remember that Wheaty was in heat. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to test the theory of whether you attempt to top Papa. Wheaty disappeared from sight taking any of the light that had been in the room moments ago. Looking around you found yourself in the dark unaware of where your boyfriend went. 

  
  


“Wheaty?” You called out to the room.

  
  


There was a slight buzzing sound that caught your attention along the side of your head. You went to turn but you felt strong arms take a firm hold of your waist. Making you suck in a startled breath. “what’s the matter darlin’? scared of a little dark?” He hummed to some tune you didn’t know against your ear making you tremble. “yanno on the farm there’s no lights like here in the city. there’s acres of woods behind it.”

  
  


He pressed his nasal cavity into the back of your neck making you lean back into him. “there’s a beautiful stream not too far. used to love goin’ swimmin’, strip outta mah clothes take after a lon’ day an’ dive right in. cool rushin’ water against mah bones. lon’ naps on the porch…” His voice dipped into a quiver making you turn slightly. He missed the rural areas that he used to live with his brother.

  
  


“Do you wanna go back Wheaty?” You asked him, feeling him dip his head down against your shoulder.

  
  


“ya have yur home here an’ val has his job here. ah can’ expect ya’ll to drop everythin’ for me to just go back to what thin’s used to be for me.” You felt him move his hands up your back making sure to rub sore spots that you just now noticed it felt good. Wheaty sighed pulling you tighter into him. “‘m into somnophilia. ah like to have sex while yur asleep. berry is really into it after lon’ shifts.”

  
  


Somnophilia, eh? “I have never done anything like that but I am game to try it.” You felt him stiffen against you. That must have caught him off guard.

  
  


“now baby’irl as nice as that thought would be ah don’ know. i don’ know. that’s not somethin’ ya might be comfortable with it.” You felt his hand move up to your head stroking your skull with those rough phalanges. 

  
  


“Papa…” You whispered reaching under his shirt stroking the second set of ribs from the bottom. Making sure to run the tip of your finger on the inside of his ribcage. It got him to let out a shuddering gasp. “Sit back on the couch please.”

  
  


You tried to keep your voice soft with the command. You noticed those emerald eye lights shimmering in the darkness. He made a soft hum to show that he understood. His hand took hold of your wrist pulling it from his shirt so that he could move back. “Turn on the light please.”

  
  


The light came on in a flash making you notice that he was sitting on the couch like you had asked. You could feel his heat magic vibrating off him. It was making you feel dizzy. If it was having that effect on you then you had a notion of how he was dealing with it. “You miss the country?” You took a step towards him with a grin on your face. “Alright. My lease is up in a couple months. If we don’t find something I can just move in with you guys. But I want you both happy.”

  
  


Wheaty was watching while you reached down to push your pajama pants off your hips. You could see his eye lights taking in the movement of your pants falling to your ankles. You took a step out of them continuing towards the couch. “I did some thinking while I was in the tub. A baby is a big step in our relationship.”

  
  


You went to remove your shirt but Wheaty reached out to grab your wrists. Stopping you from removing the fabric from your torso. “leave it on, please.” You nodded your head recalling that he found your pajamas sexy. “ah don’ wanna rush ya. but val would love it. honestly ah would love to come home to ya relaxin’. makin’ dinner together… an’ ah would love to move back to somethin’ similar to the farm. could set up a little garden for ya too.” He stated removing your panties making you shiver, when was the last time that you checked the thermostat?

  
  


“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” You took the time to undo each of the buttons of the shirt of his flannel. The thick material felt comforting to your fingers. “I just want you to relax is all, Papa. Let me help you out.” 

  
  


The look that he held on his face looked like he was trying to think of something. “ya wanna take care of me?” You nodded your head making sure to spread his shirt so that you could look over his bones. Admiring the thick ivory bones that were currently being displayed. There was one rib that had Valiant’s name scrawled on it. You recognized the comic sans font that it was in. Making you trace over letters one at time. “ah got a spot picked out for yur name when we bond, baby’irl.”

  
  


Your attention moved up to his face which was beaming brightly. The corners of his grin were hitched up so high that you could see the crinkles in the corners of his sockets. “need ya to do somethin’ for me before we proceed.” You felt your eyes lid when he told you that. “heh... don’ worry ah won’ ask ya to text val this time. with how yur bein’ ah get the feelin’ ya are wantin’ just me.”

  
  


“I love Val but I need to give you some one on one time. Especially since I have to go back to help Dusk out.” You still weren’t looking forward to that, something told you that Dusk was a bit rough in bed. If his manners from earlier proved anything.

  
  


“don’ let mah irritation with that numbskull fog yur judgement of him. he’s ultimately a good guy. if ya ever meet hound he will tell ya all about how good his big bro is. me an’ dusk just get off on the wron’ foot just like me an’ lolli. don’ mean dusk is a bad guy.” You weren’t sure if that settled your annoyance of Dusk. “look ya won’ have to worry about servin’ dusk anyways. he ended up goin’ home. he has a hook up at this burlesque bar that he’s gonna call up. apparently he’s been eyein’ them for a while.”

  
  


“Oh?” You couldn’t help the small surprised sound that you made.

  
  


“heh... yeah dusk has an interest in someone. makes me worry less about him. lets hope he takes yur advice an’ not be an asshole to whoever he is interested in. it will get him further alon’.” Wheaty chuckled moving up slightly so he could dig in the pocket of his flannel shirt. Pulling out a small bag with a handful of seeds in them. They glittered a mix of aquamarine, emerald, and gold. You instantly recognized that they were covered in your boyfriends’ magic. 

  
  


“me an’ val took a bunch of pomegranates that ah grew on the farm. we weren’ sure who the third was in our bond but we figured they would want a kid with us. the egg thin’ is intense an’ probably should only be done once in a heat session. these seeds are infused with both mine an’ vals magic.” Wheaty explained opening the bag reaching in so that he could get one of the small seeds. 

  
  


“magic has a way of preservin’ thin’s. in fact with mah produce the magic gets stron’er the lon’er it’s soaked in it. these were from the first one that we did a week after our soulbond. this should help us produce a kid with ya alon’ with the egg.” Wheaty offered it up to you in the palm of his hand giving you a chance to back out still. 

  
  


Without hesitation you took it out of his palm and placed it on your tongue. When you bit down into it you could taste the mix of berries, honey dew, and lime. It was the taste of them and it nearly had you moaning the minute you swallowed the juices. The tartness of the pomegranate seed made it like a sort of fruit smoothie. 

  
  


Your hands moved up to Wheaty’s shoulders, totally forgetting that you hadn’t undone his zipper yet. Seemed you didn’t have to as Wheaty reached between your bodies to undo it. The warmth of his thick magic moved up to caress you sex. He returned his hands along your hips but didn’t move to push you down. “‘m all yurs to do with what ya like.” Oh the way he drawled that out had your heart throbbing. He was giving you reign of the pleasure you were both about to share. 

  
  
  


Slipping one of your hands downwards you angled him to where he lined up perfectly. Your body felt like it was ready for his entrance. Adjusting yours legs you moved down feeling him press against you. Your slit was already slick with arousal as he pushed between them. You both gasped at the entrance, his phalanges pressing firmer into the cheeks of your tush. “stars, ya feel so… good.” Wheaty mumbled, rolling his head back on the couch. 

  
  


He looked like he was in heaven and yet you had just started. You admitted this wasn’t really topping him but at least you were giving him the attention he deserved. While you started to ride him you thought about what it could be like living on a farm. There would be no noise from neighbors that lived above them. No need to watch how loud you guys could get. Sex out in the open was an option too. 

  
  


Wheaty gripped your hips as you both neared your finish. Wheaty panting out your nickname like a mantra. At the last second he flipped you down onto the couch. Him above you while he thrust into your body with reckless abandonment. Just as you came you let out a shriek from something puncturing your shoulder. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. “just give papa a few to regain his breath,” Wheaty chuckled between heavy pants. “then ah can shortcut us back to the apartment.”

  
  


“Did you bite me?” You asked still trying to grasp what happened.

  
  


Wheaty hummed before dragging his tongue over your shoulder. “its a monster thin’. an’ more than likely vals gonna bite ya too the next time he’s given a chance to. it’s a claim mark. it will ensure after our heat dies down that all monsters know who ya belon’ to.” Wheaty kissed your temple moving so that he was under you. Cradling you to him as you lazily rested your head on his chest. No doubt you were going to fall asleep at some point but you were trying to last so you could give him cuddles. 

  
  


You did fall asleep only to be roused again by Wheaty not ten minutes later. Seemed he held you to that somnophilia kink of his. And stars help you! You loved it.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. A Mutt named Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is kind of just a little slice of life filler. Along with showing Valiant's brother. For the record, I do like Stretch. Just I read a few fics that tend to get me highly pissed off with him. So Lolli is based off the Stretch from those fics.

You stood behind the counter of the little sandwich shop that you worked at. It was your sixth shift in a row and you were beat. Your eyes were heavy and your body ached from the copious amounts of sex that you had the week before. Unlike your boyfriends you weren’t permitted the same time off as them. If you were mated to them then you would qualify for the interspecies benefits. That included time off for when they went into heat. But you weren’t like that, which meant little recovery time. It didn’t help that each day you came in that Karen had piles of work for you to do.Even now she was getting on your ever lovin’ nerves bitching about how lame this job was.

  
  


You mentally groaned while staring out the window wondering what your boys were doing. Your finger slid delicately along the stainless steel counter tracing out a small heart. The oil from your fingers smudged it slightly but it didn’t quite look like a heart. Mentally telling her to shut her trap, tired of hearing her trudge on. 

  
  


The front entrance of the store opened setting off the little jingle letting the both of you know that someone had entered. Karen immediately stopped mid sentence while you sent praises to whatever god seemed to be praising you at that very moment. Straightening your stance behind the counter you moved your hands downwards. Smoothing out the black apron that held the logo of the shop over your chest area. Your usual ‘Hi I’m here to serve you with the best sandwich possible’ smile spreading over your face.

  
  


The first thing you noticed was the orange hoodie that the person was wearing. Their hands were tucked into the front pocket of the sweater. He was tall and if you were guessing right he was a good seven feet. You could easily see Valiant or Wheaty going up to this person’s shoulders. With that same thought you winced wondering how many clothes this person went through growing up. 

  
  


It was a good reminder that you needed to plan out a shopping trip for yourself with your next paycheck. The boys had made sure to rip through any article of clothing that you walked through the door wearing. Thankfully, they understood what stop meant when it came to your uniform. 

  
  


The person moved in front of you startling you from your thoughts. Lifting your attention up to their face keeping your smile in place till you stared into their skull. Finding a pair of orange marmalade eye lights focusing on you. You heard Karen mention that she was going on her break going in the back leaving you with the skeleton before you. Something about him peaked as familiar in your mind even as you stared up at him. His sockets lidded while he looked you over his bone brows creasing downwards almost like he was upset. But it faded after a bit. The small pink toothpick moved upwards slightly as he shifted it between his teeth. 

  
  


The sound of the breakroom breaking your focus on the skeleton making you look over your shoulder. Sure enough Karen had taken a break even as the memory of who this skeleton was breached your tired mind. You were so screwed. 

  
  


“so yur the one my bro has been goin’ on about.” That voice was sinful on your ears. It had a lazy drawl about it similar to Wheaty’s but missing the little country accents he carried. Not as deep as either of Valiant or Wheaty’s but it made you tremble none the less at how pleasant it sounded. Smooth like the velvety texture honey carried when you licked it off your morning cup of tea.

  
  


You kept your head tilted so you could look at him, you had to remain strong even as he looked down at you. Lolli, Valiant’s younger brother, the one who disapproved of Wheaty marrying the sweet energetic skeleton with his own dominating side. He was standing right in front of you and you admitted you felt a bit threatened. Valiant had clearly spoken to him about you. Which brought you to wonder… Why was he here?

  
  


“You’re Valiant’s younger brother. Lolli, if I am correct?” You were proud at the confidence that you seemed to get as you spoke to him. Glad you didn’t let him know how panicked you truly were.

  
  


Though that changed as he withdrew both hands from the front pocket of his orange hood. Resting them on the top of the protective glass that was in front of the counter. He leaned down to press the bottom of his mandible on top of one of his arms as he folded it over the other. “sure am sweets. take it wheat’s gave ya the dirty deets on me when ya found out about me?”

  
  


Wheaty had but you didn’t want to say that. At the same time, you had a gut feeling that lying to this particular skeleton was not a good card to play either. Wheaty had the judgement eye that you had recalled. And while Valiant had some gold magic he didn’t quite have that. Which left you to consider that Lolli had the judgement eye. The boys had explained how one out of each pair of brothers, or alternates, carried the judgement eye. With the exception of the dance alternates which neither of them carried it. 

  
  


You favored not to respond to his question. “May I take your order, please?” Yes, you needed to remember that you still had the job to do after all. And no tall brother of Val’s was going to keep you from doing a proper job.

  
  


You watched his teeth move downwards in a frown before he took ahold of the toothpick. Slipping it from between them while he eyed you up. “easy sweets, ‘m not here to tell ya to stay away from val or what not. i um…” You noticed the way he took a step back. His words sounded genuine but you could tell there was something hidden behind them. An ulterior motive perhaps. Long arms sliding from the glass to fall along his sides. “geez this must appear really bad me just showin’ up while you, my bro, an’ his mate are at work. coulja humor me though if ya wouldn’ mind.” His cheekbones flourishing the same coloring as his eye lights while his attention focused on the ground. 

  
  


You couldn’t help but be a little bit upset for the treatment he had given both his brother and Wheaty. In that same thought, it wasn’t your place to judge either. Letting out a soft sigh you glanced at the clock taking note you only had an hour left of your day. “I am off in an hour if you are really wanting to talk. But just a heads up if you are trying to scare me away from your brother it won’t work. I have accepted both him and Wheaty the same way that they have accepted me.”

  
  


He seemed to have been taken back by the way you spoke to him. His eye lights shifted slightly from side to side before his teeth formed a small smile. “guess i’ll see ya in an hour then sweets.” He chuckled before walking out the door. Giving you a chance to take a small breather.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Work went by a little too fast for your liking after Lolli had left the shop. You were still trying to figure out what exactly he wanted. While you weren’t trying to judge him you couldn’t help but worry that maybe he was here to scare you off from his older brother. You knew that he didn’t approve of Wheaty marrying his brother so why should he be easy going about you dating him. 

  
  


After you clocked out you eyed up the front of the store wondering if he was waiting out front. Sure enough as you approached the door you could see him sitting on a nearby bench. There was another skeleton sitting beside him wearing a thick black jacket with cream colored fur trim around the edge of the hood. They were both hunched over so that their elbows were resting on their femurs. Their gazes focused on the crisscut brick that made up the sidewalk outside of the store.

  
  


_ You can do this. If it gets out of hand you can text one of the guys and they will be here in a heartbeat. Right? _ With that thought process you stepped outside of the store. Adjusting the little backpack that you used for a purse on your shoulder. Your hoodie pulled over you loosely to cover your uniform underneath. The sound of the bell got the two skeletons to lift their heads. Much like Valiant and Wheaty looked similar so did these two. Except the one with the fur trimmed hood looked a bit edgier. And were those gold fangs on the upper row of his teeth.

  
  


The two stood to their full height both of them seeming of equal height. And they both slouched much like Wheaty did when he stood for too long. “Sorry it took a bit. Had to clean out the makeline.” You explained.

  
  


“it’s no problem. we are pretty patient.” Lolli explained an easy going smile spreading over his skull. It was a welcoming smile but it did nothing to ease the quell of nervousness that had your stomach churning. “um i hope ya don’ mind but my friend hound is gonna join us for this. apparently valiant isn’ too fond of me bein’ alone with ya. so he sent his work partner’s brother.” The word  _ friend _ seemed to be used tensely and Lolli didn’t look too pleased himself that Hound was there. 

  
  


You turned your head to regard the skeleton that was standing off to the side. Hound? That was an interesting name. Though when you saw the collar that he wore around his neck you wondered about the choice. There were two tags hanging from the ring. One of the names you recognized… Dusk. “You’re Dusk’s brother?” You took a wary step back.

  
  


“ **heh easy sweetie. i don’ move like m’lord. an’ my mate would be a bit disappointed in me if i stepped over the line with ya.** ” He chuckled sending a wink in your direction, his left eye closing. “ **yur right though ‘m dusk’s youn’er bro.** ”

  
  


He held a hand out to you and you took it cautiously. His large boney hand curled into yours sending a warmth through you that seemed to settle any nervousness. “Pleasure to meet you Hound. My name is Y/N. I live a few doors down from Wheaty and Valiant.”

  
  


“ **yeah m’lord said ya weren’ livin’ with ‘em yet. which is strange especially with what val has spoken to m’lord about.** ” That made you tilt your head in curiosity even as he released your hand allowing you to tuck it into the pocket of the hoodie. Hound must have registered your interest because he chuckled. It was deep and oddly had you trembling. It had a slight gravel like tone that Lolli’s didn’t almost like he constantly smoked. “ **all good thin’s sweetie i promise.** ”

  
  


“lets get her to muffet’s so we can feed her. we promised val that we would take care of her while they were out.” Lolli spoke up making Hound growl at him. 

  
  


“ **dude you’re lousy at secrets ya know that? yur bro told ya not to mention that an’ here ya are blabbing it like she already knew.** ” Hound huffed before stepping up to you, his arm moving over your shoulder to pull you close. That thick black leather hoodie apparently was super warm. Especially with the combined heat that the skeleton gave off.

  
  


“I’m supposed to be going home after work if the guys aren’t there. I guess they get a bit territorial after their heat.” You explained not liking the idea that you couldn’t get a hold of your guys right now. “And I um…”

  
  


“please.” Lolli spoke up getting your attention, his zygomatic bones were dusted with a glowing shade of orange marmalade. “i just want to show my bro i can be supportive of any relationship he enters. i screwed it up with wheats an’ he’s been nothin’ but good to val. ‘m gonna slowly repair thin’s with him but it’s gonna take time.” There were those sweet words filled with tension again. 

  
  


They made your heart swell up at the prospect of him fixing things with your green thumbed boyfriend. “So what are you trying to do now exactly?” You asked, unable to help but feel a bit suspicious about this whole arrangement. 

  
  


This time Hound groaned. “ **might as well tell ‘er anyway. ‘ve already ruined the surprise with ‘ur mention earlier. valiant an’ wheaty have known ‘ve been busy at work. after their heat spell. with the chance of ya bein’ pregnant with their offsprin’ they wanted lolli an’ i to watch over ya while they scout out real estates for ya to look at later when they get home.** ”

  
  


The mention of you being pregnant dropped to your stomach. If you were being completely honest you hadn’t been feeling too hot the last few days. You felt queasy too often and certain things that you loved were not agreeing with you. You honestly had thought you had a stomach bug or something. Now that you thought about it there was a chance you were pregnant. Reaching down you stroked your stomach wondering if there was life in there. 

  
  


“ **heh i’d tell ya if ya were pre’nant but i think ey’d be pretty upset if i told ya. so best save that fer later anyways. c’mon ya gotta be starvin’.** ” Hound started walking.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


When they got to Muffet’s Hound sent the cute little thing to the counter to order. Making sure to give her enough cash to cover whatever she wanted. Hound pushed Lolli into the bathroom with a not so friendly push. He looked around finding no patrons. Reaching behind him he locked the door and narrowed his bronze orange eye lights on honey boy. 

  
  


“ **yur not even tryin’ an’ ya promised yur bro ya would.** ” Hound growled out. “ **she’s already on edge wit ya just showin’ up at ‘er work. then ya go an’ say somethin’ alon’ the lines of wanton’ to fix thin’s with yur bro by acceptin’ his mate.** ”

  
  


“i don’ wanna do this. the only reason i showed up in the first place was to see if the managed to knock the human up.” Lolli murmured looking away from Hound. “why are ya bringin’ her to my favorite hangout spot?”

  
  


“ **because if i can make ‘er a regular ya can get to know yur niece or nephew or whatever it’s gonna be.** ” Yeah, he definitely peaked at your soul. And you were so pregnant. Hound was trying to be chill about it since obviously the human and your future mates had no clue about it. He was taking bets on how long till all three soul bonded together.

  
  


“she’s just another human. an’ yur in my way of not bein’ able to see if she’s carryin’ the kid or not. if she is, i need to convince her to get rid of it.” Lolli growled and that had Hound stepping into the skeleton in the orange sweater. 

  
  


Lolli saw him approaching and backed into the nearby wall. A panicked look on his face, good he needed to be scared. When they had dated Lolli knew how Hound felt about children. Slamming his hands along the sides of Lolli’s skull he made sure to bear his two golden fangs. “ **ya will do no such thin’. yur bro an’ wheats have been waitin’ for an opportunity to have a kid. ‘ey’v gone through so many heats only fallin’ into depression with each failed attempt. that human out there loves both of ‘em. an’ is willin’ to bear a child for ‘em. i’ll be damned if i let ya screw it up because ya don’ like yur bro bein’ happy ‘less it’s under yur thumb.** ”

  
  


Hound took great pride when Lolli actually looked regretful of those words. “ **now yur gonna go out there an’ put a big fuckin’ smile on for yur future sister in law. an’ if i get even the slightest breeze that ya have said anythin’ to ‘er i’ll at the least make sure yur bro gets yur dust.** ”

  
  


It was a dark threat but Hound was tired of Lolli’s bullshit attempting to bully anyone who might show interest in his older brother. Valiant was far from innocent and was a strong officer to get Dusk’s appraises. So he didn’t need his Papyrus to be this way. Unless… Hound growled, getting Lolli to flinch. “ **tell me ya aren’ wantin’ val for yurself?** ”

  
  


Hound didn’t like the way Lolli shrunk at that comment. He wasted no time snagging Lolli by the back of his orange hoodie and shoving him into the void. Knowing that Lolli could get himself out he rapidly closed it after. “ **while i love m’lord unconditionally, i at least respect that ‘is interests aren’ in me. not sayin’ yur in the wron’ for lovin’ him. but he has a mate that he loves.** ” Hound grumbled to himself wishing he had said it to Lolli instead.

  
  


Valiant isn’t going to like this one bit. Hound wouldn’t rat Lolli out but the younger brother was supposed to be spending time with Val’s mate to be. Sagging he tried to think of something to say to you about Lolli’s sudden disappearance. He hoped you would be in higher hopes without him. Using his magic to unlock the door he walked out of the bathroom. Making him smile when he found you sitting at a table near the front of Muffets. You had bought one of the non spider filled cupcakes too.

  
  


He slid into one of the chairs in front of you attempting to give you a small smile. You were quite cute for a human he had to admit. His mate wasn’t a human, she was a breed of shifter. A shifter was a human that was capable of shifting into an animal. According to Axe who was mated to an alpha wolf shifter. Shifters were created by monsters, before the human and monster war; shifters were descended from Druids. Monsters had gifted druids the ability to switch forms. 

  
  


Hound considered himself impressively lucky to have such a little thing like his Harley. What pleased him even more was the way Dusk was taking an interest in her. As long as his brother treated Hound’s Little Treat right then he would be comfortable sharing her with Dusk. 

  
  


“Is everything okay?” Your voice snapped him from his daydream of sharing his mate with his brother. 

  
  


“ **hmm? oh of course sweetie. why would a pretty little thin’ like ya be askin’?** ” Hound saw Muffet come over placing a platter of cookies and donuts in between them. He graciously nodded his head before pulling down his hood.

  
  


“Lolli didn’t come back out with you. The two of you were in there for a while too.” You mentioned making Hound stop mid bit of one of those cookies. His bone brows arching slightly in confusion to what you were getting at. 

  
  


You looked at him through half lids before falling back in your seat. Your hand reaches in front of you to snag the little cupcake from the decorative eggshell colored plate. The little accents done in pink swirls around the edge. The deep dark coloring of the cake hinted this was one of Muffet’s chocolate ones. The frosting of it was a pretty pastel blue coloration. Hound couldn’t help but wonder if that was your womanly notion as if you had picked it based on the gender of your child. 

  
  


“You guys don’t even feel that urge to go to the bathroom. So I’m unsure as to why you two went in there.” You hummed peeling the thin white cupcake wrapper from the little cake. It amused him that you knew that little detail about them. But it gave him a better grasp of where you spent most of your time after work.

  
  


“ **lolli an’ i had somethin’s to talk about. lon’ story short he became a butt hurt puppy an’ left.** ” Hound hummed nibbling on the edge of the cooking, finding it to be crunchy. Those were his favorite ones because then he could dunk them in milk to get them nice and soggy. 

  
  


“He doesn’t like me does he?” That caused Hound to choke on the cookie after he took a large bite.

  
  


Causing large bronze orange tears to form in the corners of his sockets. He watched you jump to your feet and attempt to pat his shoulder. As much as Hound enjoyed a good pat on the back the angle you were coming at would have hit one of his really deep scars. Holding up a hand he stopped you from approaching. Grabbing one of the two cups of spider cider that had been brought over he drank it down. Managing to clear the nagging twinge that was caused in his throat.

  
  


“I’ve never seen a skeleton choke on a cookie.” That wasn’t helping him because clearly you haven’t accidentally walked in on Valiant being dominant with Wheaty. And now all Hound could think about was you walking in on that. Only to be quite surprised to watch Valiant pushing Wheaty’s head down so that the skeleton could take more of his cock. Yeah, Hound accidentally walked in on that one at their wedding. 

  
  


“ **‘m fine hun.** ” Hound managed after a bit before taking your hand. He turned in his seat so that he could see your face. Offering a warm smile. Dusk’s voice ringing loud in his mind of what he needed to tell you regarding Lolli. “ **sweetie it’s not that lolli doesn’ like you. he’s just got his views on who his bro should be with. an’ what i’ve come to the conclusion no one’s gonna be good enough for val in his book okay.** ”

  
  


The look on your face made him want to tell you he was kidding. You looked like a little kid desperate for the approval on a toy you wanted. But he couldn’t do that to you. You would continue to try and get Lolli’s approval once you became soul bonded to your mates. Which he was sure that Lolli would never give. So it was best to rip the bandaid off beforehand. Especially with the little one growing within you. “ **please don’ think ‘m b’in’ mean. ‘m not really. i just know lolli an’ he’s never been super supportive of anyone datin’ val. still not supportive of wheats b’in with val.** ”

  
  


He started to move his thumb in a circular motion over the top of your hand. “ **stars, yur a cute human. an’ m’lord wasn’ kiddin’ when he said you had a winnin’ personality.** ” He noticed the way you flinched at the mention of Dusk. Yeah, Dusk said you might do that.

  
  


“ **m’lord is not so bad. you two got off on the wron’ foot. in time ‘fully ya both can become good friends.** ” Hound was hoping that was possible. 

  
  


You looked up at him and slowly your smile returned to your face. Hound chuckled hoping that he was right. Hound watched you walk back over to the other side of the table. Claiming your seat when you sat down and proceeded to take apart the cupcake in pieces. He knew his brother was a lot to handle. But they were from a Fell universe where it was kill or be killed. Valiant had not mentioned that he had been seeing a human, and even though they weren't together Dusk was protective of his sweet alternate.

  
  


"I suppose me and Dusk got off on the wrong foot. I could give him another chance." You stated. "I was going to help him out, you know. All things considered."

  
  


Oh he knew about that too. Dusk wouldn't say it in front of you. Stars, he never would have mentioned it to Hound but he had caught Dusk talking to himself in his study. Which gave the younger brother the opportunity to confront him. Dusk may act all high and mighty but he was honest with Hound. Dusk had found you to be admirable and to be a perfect fit for the two you were with. He regretted not getting an opportunity to enjoy in your softness but he didn't want to cross that fragile line with Wheaty and Valiant.

  
  


" **i am sure ya would 'ave. but ya needed to focus on yur mates. dusk would 'ave distracted ya from that an' that would 'ave been a no no.** " Hound hummed taking another drink of spider cider. " **i am curious. how far you are willin' to go with them?** "

  
  


That must have been something that had already been on your mind. Because you lit up like a kid who'd been given a puppy on their birthday. “I like to think willing to get pregnant is pretty far. But I did hint to Wheaty that the three of us should consider getting a place together.” You explained getting Hound to tilt his head in curiosity. “I dunno I still feel like I am stepping into a relationship that I shouldn’t be in. They’ve been married for a while now. And I barely know them to be honest.”

  
  


Yeah humans had doubts like that. It was one of the reasons he was grateful that Harley was a shifter. She had the same understanding of mates like monsters did. “ **sweetie if ey weren’ intendin’ on keepin’ ya. or felt like ya weren’ the perfect match ey wouldn’ have tried to get ya pregnant. the only one who’s leadin’ ya to believe ey will drop ya is yurself.** ”

  
  


He watched you flinch in response. That one must have hit you hard and he could understand. You were a third person in a relationship. You weren’t used to a marriage with a third person involved. Most humans weren’t unless they were open to the idea of how a multi partnered relationship worked. “ **m’lord said ya currently are livin’ down the hall from em. probably a good idea to be lookin' at places. guess i understand em wantin' to get the ball rollin'.** "

  
  


You nodded your head, a smile spreading over your face. Hound wondered if you just needed to be put at ease by someone who knew your mates. Dusk might not have been the best candidate for that considering the fact that you two had fought. Hound felt maybe he should give his older brother a firm nudge to apologize the only way Dusk knows how.

  
  


"**i'll take** **ya home after we're done here. ya look like ya could use a nice nap. i'll chill with ya till the guys get home.**” Hound took another bite of his cookie wanting to get a few more bites in before they headed out.

  
  


“You don’t have to really, uh… Hound right?” You asked unsure of his name apparently getting him to chuckle. 

  
  


“ **that be my name, sweetheart. don’ go wearin’ it out. my mate might think ‘m doin’ thin’s without ‘er.** ” Hound chuckled sending you into a blushing mess. Really? Didn’t Valiant and Wheaty just get out of their heat? “ **heh... ya sure are blushin’ hard over there for someone who’s mates just got done with their heat. did ey not fuck ya out of that shyness?** ”

  
  


That about did it, you threw half that cupcake that you had been nibbling on straight for his skull. Hound didn’t even get an opportunity to duck it got stuck in his left socket leaving him to sit there bewildered. You looked absolutely mortified by it while Hound started to roll with laughter. They just came pouring out of him so hard that his ribcage started to feel sore. “ **hehehe... ** “ He snorted some of his laughs now and they became infectious to you as you started to giggle. “ **didn’ know ya were aimin’ for a ** ** _cake_ ** ** in one.** ” 

  
  


You started to laugh just as hard as he did. The two of you were laughing so hard the rest of the little bakery was looking at the table like you guys were weird. And Hound knew from that moment he was gonna enjoy befriending this little human. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Hound tucked you into Valiant and Wheaty’s shared bed. You had fallen asleep a lot faster than he had anticipated but it showed how hard you worked. Walking into the hallway he came chest to skull with Valian. Who looked rather surprised at the fact he was there. He went to say something but Hound held his hand up to halt him. “ **m’lord sent me to keep an eye on yur mate when ya had told him that ya were lettin’ lolli look after ‘er. for the future, might wanna reconsider that.** ”

  
  


Valiant winced immediately. “I Had Hoped He Would Come To Accept One Of My Mates.” Hound watched his shoulders sag. Lolli had no clue as to what he was doing to his older brother. “Is She Alright? He Didn’t…”

  
  


“ **didn’ let him get a chance to do anythin’ to ‘er. she’s sleepin’ right now. might want to see about gettin’ her to call in tomorrow though. poor thin’ is exhausted. next time the two of ya wanna go out without her let me know. ‘ll come an’ keep an eye on ‘er.** ” Hound hummed looking up as Wheaty came down the hall holding some papers. Well now that the two of them were here. “ **she don’ know it yet. but con’rats ya two. yur gonna be dads.** ”

  
  


He watched as their faces lit up with surprise that melted into pure joy. Wheaty looked at the brink of tears while Valiant started to vibrate with excitement. Yeah they were gonna be great dads. For now he needed to get home. Hanging out with their human made him long for his own squishy mate. Waving off with a two fingered salute that neither of them noticed since they barreled past him to go to their sleeping mate. He fell into the void hoping he could get the chance to spend time with you again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I kept hitting walls with it. Quarantine for almost three months did me no favors. I am back to work now and the ideas are flowing better. Lets hope they keep coming.


	10. Gifts and Knowledge

It had been three months since your mates had told you that you were pregnant. Several things happened after that made you feel a tad rushed. They insisted that you didn’t refer to them as your boyfriends in public. The term mates was supposed to be used. Monster society did not mind them taking you into their relationship as their third; but since you were carrying their child you needed the respective rank. Girlfriend did not cut it. It was a sweet gesture but you still felt like you were impeding on their marriage. No matter how many times you spoke your worries they would kiss you and tell you how silly you were being. 

  
  


You were effectively moved into their home though it was a tight fit. The three of you were in the process of looking for the forever home. Hopefully before you reached the end of your pregnancy. Well you were a third of the way through it and the three of you were nowhere. The stress of being in a tight little apartment was definitely grating on your nerves. Not that your mates weren’t amazing but… Val liked to get up early in the morning and use the living room as a gym. And bless his little soul he tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. But you were a bit of a light sleeper.

  
  


It was after his workout that annoyed you because he would come barreling in and smothering you in affection. And who knew that skeletons could smell. You certainly didn’t expect him to smell like a blueberry. It tended to set off your pregnancy cravings for either blueberry muffins. Or… blueberry pancakes slathered in a mountain of whipped cream. The screen name and Wheaty’s nickname had suddenly made sense to you.

  
  


Wheaty had taken up some shifts at the local college. Trying to earn a little extra for a down payment for the home the three of you would share. When he came home, it was late at night. He was quiet when he entered the room until he collapsed on the bed. Wrapping those strong arms around your waist waking you from your slumber. Only for him to pull you against his chest. The both of you falling asleep shortly after.

  
  


Dusk had come over a few times making sure that you were doing okay. Seemed Valiant had made mention of your situation with them. And on some level Dusk helped you understand why your mates were like this. You were really appreciative of that. With you being pregnant they would constantly want to smother you in as much affection as possible. And with the lack of soulbond made them unaware of how you were feeling. So they were just being extra loving so that you didn’t feel neglected at all. But you were a little smothered.

  
  


Today you walked into the livingroom finding Valiant was ironing his work pants. It still amazed you to see him take the time to make sure his uniform was in top peak condition everyday. His shirt was already hung on the wall behind him. When you walked up to him his attention became locked on you. Moving the iron where the hot part wasn’t on any cloth he hummed at you. “Morning My Love. Did You Sleep Well?”

  
  


“Morning Valiant, yeah, I did. Where’s Wheaty?” You asked curiously.

  
  


“He’s Gone For The Week I Am Afraid. He Took A Temporary Position At A College In Another Town.” That made you frown. You knew the reason that he had done it was so that the three of you could get a better place. 

  
  


Karen had started shit with you when she found out you were pregnant. You being hormonal did not take it very well. Your mates had asked you to quit not just for your well being but the child’s as well. So you ended up leaving the little sandwich shop. You were gonna look for a new job before your pregnancy was done but Val was encouraging you to write more. Seemed that was something he really wanted to see you excel at. 

  
  


“Oh?” You walked into the kitchen going to start some tea for the morning. Coffee was usually your go to drink but studies said that caffeine wasn’t good for the baby. You were starting to regret buying those go to baby books. Valiant was diligent in reading them trying to make sure he was doing everything right. He was the same way with the do’s and don’ts of pregnancy too. 

  
  


The sound of footsteps following you in the kitchen. Looking behind you, you found Valiant standing in the doorway watching you. Aquamarine lights were watching you as you moved around the kitchen. Setting up the pot on the burner. “I Would Have Made You Your Tea Earlier But I Worried That It Would Be Cold Before You Got Up.”

  
  


He usually woke you up after his workout session. Today however, he didn’t which made you wonder what was going on. A set of arms looped around you pulling you back into his chest. You couldn’t fight the smile that overtook your face as he nuzzled your neck. You chuckled as his hand moved under your small baby bump catching a ticklish spot that was close to your hips. “Val…” You giggled trying to open the canister of tea.

  
  


“Sorry Love. I Wanted To Let You Get Some Extra Sleep Since I Had Something I Wanted To Ask You About Tonight.” Valiant spoke with a purr and you could feel his magic pooling into your womb. So to feed the souling that was within your womb. It had become a daily thing for them to do before either of them went to work. 

  
  


“It’s alright; I honestly feel well rested.” You stated as he stroked over the top of your bump. The pulsing wave makes you moan softly. Something about when they did this it made you tremble. There wasn’t anything sexual about it but it always made you want them.

  
  


“I Would Take Care Of You But I Have To Be At Work In The Next Hour.” Valiant chuckled at you making you flush. He knew all too well how you were affected when they did this and had no qualms helping you out after they had finished. But he had allowed you to sleep in this morning so there was no time for such fooling around. 

  
  


“I don’t expect you to take care of me all the time Val. But I do appreciate it.” You turned in his arms to look up. Because you turned in his grip he was forced to stop the flow of the magic that was pouring into your baby bump. You pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his skull along his mandible showing him a little bit of affection. “Want me to make some tacos tonight?”

  
  


“Mmm... “ Valiant purred telling you that was a  _ yes, please _ . You had learned that your boys had vastly different interests when it came to foods. Valiant liked tacos, the spicier the better. And Wheaty liked vegetable soup but his all time favorite was baked potato soup. As long as it was made with the potatoes he grew on his brother’s farm. “No.”

  
  


Valiant’s response made you freeze looking back at him. He seemed to be deep in thought about something but you didn’t have long to guess. “I Actually Want To Take You Out Tonight.”

  
  


“W-what but why?” You spat back looking down at your body. With you not having a job you hadn’t exactly had the time to shop for better fitting clothing. And maternity clothes were so damn expensive. So you had been freeloading, wearing their clothes. You had been looking for an alternative job but most human occupations disliked hiring expecting mothers. You knew because they were supposed to keep you on while you took your maternity leave. 

  
  


“Our Relationship Etiquette Has Been Quite Lackluster. Wheaty And I Should Have Taken You Out On A Proper Date Already. Displayed How Precious You Are To Us In The Public. We Have Been So Preoccupied With Our Heats And Now Work That We Have Yet To To Do So. I Want To Take The First Step To Showing The World Who You Belong To.” Valiant explained to you as he continued to pour magic into your body.

  
  


“But that’s not necessary Valiant. The both of you work so hard. When you get home tonight you should be worrying about resting instead of taking me out.” You explained even though you didn’t want to admit how nice a date might be. And it would be one of your guys taking you out. You wished it had been both of them but Wheaty was currently busy.

  
  


“Nonsense My Love I Want To Do This. Regardless How Drained I Am I Feel You Deserve This. Not Only Being The Mother Of Mine And Wheaty’s Child But, Being Our Mate As Well.” There was that term again. You were their mate but without the soulbond. You still weren’t sure how you felt about them using that term. How could you? You wiggled- Valiant tilted your head upwards and kissed you deeply. Silencing the thoughts that were parading around in your head. 

  
  


Yes, everything felt all mixed up with being their third but they always made you feel like they had this special thing. Not just on their own but together as well. Why hadn't you said yes to the soulbond yet? They had offered it whenever they assumed you might say yes. But you had yet to say yes. Part of you wondered if at some point they might stop asking. Your insecurities were making you hold out even though you were sure that it would make them happy.

  
  


Valiant pulled back getting you to pant slightly before cracking your eyes open to look at him. There was a look of guilt on his face that worried you. "If You Don't Want To Go Out Then We Can Stay In. I Will Even Cook You Something As Magnificent As I. But I Intend To Treat You To A Nice Night. I, The Magnificent Valiant, Is At Your Service."

  
  


"I think a dinner in would be nice actually. I can run out and rent a movie from the box. This way we can get a full on experience.” You stated which got Valiant to smile. 

  
  


The both of you needed this more than you realized it seemed. Ever since that incident with Dusk there had been this sort of strain between you. So this was an opportunity to loosen it’s hold on the two of you. And with Wheaty at work you admitted you were kind of looking forward to this. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  
  


When Valiant left you found yourself holed up on the couch. The Redbox application opened up as you scrolled through the movies trying to find something the both of you could enjoy. Valiant liked action movies with heroes. Where you liked Rom Coms or Horror films. You kind of wished that you had gotten a chance to talk about it before he went off to work.

  
  


Your phone rang startling you a bit till you saw Wheaty’s picture pop up as the caller ID. It was an image of him winking at the camera with an emerald colored tongue sliding over one of his fangs. Your boys had snagged your phone one day and had decided to take new contact images of them sliding their tongues over their fangs while showing off teases of bones. The first time it had happened you had been at work on your lunch while Karen was bitching about something. Valiant had called you and the two of you had stood there looking at the image. Your entire face had heated up as your hands shot forward to cover it. Yeah, you knew Karen had seen it. 

  
  


Looking down at the image of Wheaty you chuckled before sliding your finger over the answer button. Bringing it to your ear you moved yourself into the corner of the couch. “Hey Wheaty, how's work going?”

  
  


The sound of the class shuffling out could be heard in the background. Telling you he had put on his headset. “howdy darlin’ sorry ah didn’ get the chance to say goodbye to ya this mornin’. ah had to get to the next town over before the start of class.” 

  
  


“It’s okay I know that you have been working hard. Hopefully the three of us can get out of this apartment. Hopefully soon as I get another job I can help contribute.” You hummed in response cradling the phone between your shoulder and head.

  
  


“ya don’ have to contribute like that darlin’. ya make me an’ val happy no matter what. an’ we love ya for that. ah know ya might be goin’ a little stir crazy but the job market ain’ gonna be so welcomin’ to ya because of ya bein’ pre’nant.” He was spot on right there. Wheaty tended to think things through fully where Valiant jumped in. 

  
  


“You're not wrong there.” You murmured sliding your hand over the small swell of your stomach. You had gotten pregnant with two soulings. Which served to excite the boys even more. Valiant wanted to have a little boy where Wheaty wanted a little girl. Someone he could teach how to grow flowers. 

  
  


“listen ah’m callin’ because with me not there for a week ah’m worried. ah know that bee has been makin’ some moves to get back in on val’s life. which is fine. ah’d love more than anythin’ for val to have his brother back. but…” There was a pause and you could pick up the distinct sound of Wheaty scratching the back of his skull. 

  
  


“You have a feeling that Bee wouldn’t come back in without causing a fuss.” You stated looking over your nails.

  
  


“that’s right. ah don’ want val gettin’ hurt all over again. or losin’ his cool if bee insults ya in front of him.” This was Wheaty’s way of telling you to watch out for Valiant. And you admitted already you would have done so already. The last time you had seen Bee there had been some hidden agenda in those orange lights. 

  
  


“I can’t control Bee, Wheaty. I can only sooth Val if he gets upset.” You confessed.

  
  


Wheaty chuckled softly on the other end. You could hear a mix of papers being rustled in the background. “ah suppose there is that, baby’irl. ah’d appreciate it if ya could look out for little berry.”

  
  


You were already intending on keeping an eye on Valiant but you had a feeling there was more to it. Adjusting yourself on the couch you made yourself comfy as Wheaty hummed. The sound resonating through the phone to where it made it so you could relax. Wheaty must have taken a seat on his end because you could hear the distinctive squeak of a desk chair. “ah’m sure yur aware that valiant works for the police department. but some of the humans were rather bitter about monsters usin’ their magic. so monsters weren’ able to join the police department till they invented a device that would limit a monster’s magic.”

  
  


You knew that Valiant spent a half hour programming something before he went to work every morning. He always looked so dreaded about putting the thing on. “You mean the watch he puts on that I confused for a fitbit?” You asked him.

  
  


“yep, that thin’ is a pain when it comes down to it. but val can’ work for the police department without it.” Wheaty explained to you, making you frown. “the thin’ tends to leave him a touch drained once he takes it off. ah give him some much needed affection when he gets off.”

  
  


Now you were upset because you hadn’t been told any of that. How were you supposed to take care of them if you didn’t know what was going on? “The hell Wheaty? We are supposed to be in a relationship, the three of us and you hid something like that.”

  
  


“ah know baby’irl but val didn’ wanna worry ya. ya were goin’ through your own thin’s more so after ya left your job. before that ya was still doubtin’ the relationship. but now that ah’m not there ah need berry to be watched out for. he’s probably gonna be upset that ah told ya.” Wheaty spoke his voice hindering on a nervous drawl. 

  
  


He wasn't wrong though you didn't know about the device till now. "before ya go doubtin' yourself val purposely hid it but he got the affection those nights it was really bad." 

  
  


"I should have been aware of it. It sounds really bad.” You murmured pressing the side of your thumb against your lips chewing lightly at the cuticle. It was a nervous tick that you made when you weren’t in the best of the spirits. Valiant’s voice rang in your head telling you how bad that was for you. It made you pull your finger from your mouth immediately.

  
  


“ya’ve been so overwhelmed with all the changes that’s been goin’ on with ya. we didn’ wanna pile anymore on ya baby’irl. yur still adjustin’ to livin’ with us.” Wheaty chuckled on the other end getting you to calm down some. “‘sides this will be a good opportunity to make up for it. an’ it doesn’ have to be anythin’ sexual. all ya are gonna do is just sit there an’ let him cuddle ya. the love an’ compassion that rolls off ya will be enough to rejuvenate him.”

  
  


Was that really all it took? You felt like that was too easy. “Are you sure that’s it?”

  
  


"heh yeah ah'm sure. monsters are made up of hope, love, an' compassion. we feel the love ya hold for us every time we are around ya. it's one of the reasons that val is always latchin' onto ya. it's addictive." Wheaty hummed making you blush. That made sense to you because they had been a bit too reassuring when you entered a relationship with them. They had felt your worried intent. "figure he's gonna try an' take ya out on a date before ah get back. let him, datin' is important to him. bee didn' let him do thin's like that."

  
  


"He asked me out tonight. If I had known it was that important to him I would have gone out and bought a dress. I feel bad for turning down his original plan to go out for dinner tonight.” You sighed feeling really bad all of the sudden.   
  
  
“would ya like to go out baby’irl?” Wheaty asked and it made you wonder if you really did want to go out.

  
  


“I guess I better get up and go out for a dress shopping. None of the ones I own will fit.” You sighed as you moved to get up.

  
  


“if ah know mah berry he don’ mean for ya to get all fancied up for this. ah’m aware of some human customs but please remember sweetheart; while it would be nice to go out an’ have a fancy dinner, ah have a feelin’ ah might know what val has in mind. give me about an hour an’ ah’ll set somethin’ up for the two of ya. if this is somethin’ ya want to do.” Wheaty spoke up making you pause in place. 

  
  


It made you think over what you wanted to do. You felt a little cooped up if you were honest. A little outside time might be good. “Wheaty I don’t even know if Val wants to go out.”

  
  


“oh trust me he’ll want to. you’re our mate baby’irl. we would want to take ya out an’ let all the other gawk at how beautiful our mate is.” Wheaty said in a smug tone. 

  
  


“Alright.” You resigned even as a heated blush crept up from your neck to the tips of your ears at his words. The soft chuckle he made over the phone told you that he knew how you had reacted. “I’m gonna go take a shower Papa. If I am to be ready by the time Val gets home tonight I want to get freshened up.”

  
  


“it’s only ten in the mornin’ baby’irl. why doncha take a nap then get a shower when ya get up. ya sound tired an’ ah know ya’ve been gettin’ up to see val off to work a lot lately. an’ even though ah’m not there ah can still hear the tiredness in your voice. the little grunt that ya put in your words to put off a yawn.” Wheaty chuckled again, serving to annoy you. But he was right. You needed to lay down.

  
  


“I hate sometimes how the two of you know me so well in such a little time.” You grunted softly.

  
  


“four months is short in human terms. but in monster terms ya should have already been bonded with us. it’s only cause of your insecurities that we haven’ gone further.” That made you wince. Yeah you had been quite difficult when it had come to the first time you slept with them. After their heat it became easier. You still worried you were just an interruption in their marriage. “get some rest baby’irl. if this works the way ya ah’m hopin’ it will yur gonna need all the rest ya can get.”

  
  


You were about to ask what he meant by that before you heard him curse. In the background you could make out the sound of a door opening. "ah'm afraid mah break is over with. promise ah'll get everythin' set up for ya both tonight okay. the two of ya are precious little gems in mah life. ah love ya baby'irl, have a good rest."

  
  


You didn't get a chance to respond before the phone line was disconnected making the familiar beep. You looked at it seeing the background the Valiant had changed it to. It was an image of you and Wheaty sleeping. Val was wide awake holding the phone above him with shimmering aquamarine eyelights. 

This big guy needed to get some time with you. Wheaty made a habit of getting a lot more time with you than Val. But that was because Val had been working heavily on a case for the last few months. Now that the case was finished he was going to be coming home at a stable rate. Which means you were going to get a week with him. 

  
  


There were things you could think about doing with him. Wondering if he would be different with Wheaty gone? No, you had a feeling he would be the same energetic skeleton that looked at you with adoration. That led into trailing thoughts that made you think… What had you done to always get him to look at you like that? All you had done was write a silly fanfiction that they followed online right? Soon sleep took over you.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


There was a small tap to your shoulder that dragged you out of sleep. Cracking your eyes open you looked up to find a pair of amber lights staring down at you. Skeletal teeth pulled back into a grin glittering a pair of golden fangs were the dead give away. You lifted your arms up to wrap your arms around his shoulders pulling him down into a hug. You could feel the way his leather coat wrapped up his slender form. “Hound!” You cooed getting him to chuckle as his arms slipped around your waist.

You knew that after that first incident with Dusk that both him and his brother were given keys to the apartment. It was to help keep you from Bee’s reach again. Hound had actually told you what Bee intended that day at your work. The fact he had such an obsession over Val worried you. More for your energetic skeleton than yourself. 

  
  


“hey cupcake sorry to wake ya. but mi’lord said that ya might want to get ready.” He hummed using the grip that he held on you to adjust you upwards so that you were sitting up on the couch.

  
  


“Ready?” You questioned trying to rub the sleep out from your eyes feeling so worn out. You honestly wanted to go back to sleep. You had the best dream ever of Valiant in a park. When you tried to climb back down onto the couch Hound gripped your shoulders halting your movements. Pushing you back against the back of the couch again. “Hound!” You whined annoyance flaring inside of you.

  
  


“ya wanna get ready for your date with val doncha?” Hound chuckled as he brought up a cup of something that smelled heavenly. “mi’lord is happy he finished the alterations last night for the outfit we have picked out for ya.”

  
  


Picked out? Since when had you agreed to allow others to dress you? “I allowed Wheaty to take care of stuff but I would like to leave my wardrobe to myself if you wouldn’t mind.” Though you knew about Dusk’s other skills, he made a habit of taking your measurements whenever he came to pick up. Where he stored that measuring tape you still had no idea. 

  
  


“yes but ya only have about an hour to shower an’ dress before val gets home. mi’lord has managed to stall him so that i may getcha ready. i will be doin’ your hair an’ makeup, that tea should be drinkable i made it about five minutes before wakin’ ya.” Hound got up grabbing a large sapphire blue box with an amber colored bow wrapped around it. Telling you exactly who the gift was from.

  
  


An hour? Wait hadn’t it been ten in the morning only a few minutes ago? You looked across the room noticing that it was four in the afternoon. You had slept most of the day away. You must have really been tired. 

  
  


“Normally one waits till a babyshower to give a new mom a gift. And usually it isn’t an outfit forher.” You chuckled while sipping the tea tasting a sweet flavor that was followed by cinnamon. It made you moan at how delicious this was. Glancing over at Hound you could see the way that his eyes glittered with unscathed amusement. “Bite me.”

  
  


“careful i might do just that since ya wanna be a little tart.” He chuckled getting up from the couch. “when your finished take your box an’ go grab your shower. i will get my kit ready for after.” 

  
  


You got up still too stunned to toss anything back at him in response. Looking down at the box you had a feeling whatever was inside Dusk put a lot of effort into. Taking the box you retreated to the bedroom so that you could get clean undergarments.

  
  


Once you were finished with the shower you had already pulled out the gift. Still unsure how Dusk could make such a lovely outfit. Then again you saw the outfits that he wore during his off time. There was one in particular you liked to sit there and rub your fingers over the sleeve of. It was a long sleeved button up but the material it was made up of felt like silk but held up similar to cotton. This gift had been made out of the same material. 

  
  


It was an eggshell colored shirt that was tight fitted at the top and baggy at the bottom. Giving you room for when your stomach got bigger. It was strapless of course but he seemed to have left you a cardigan inside that could be pulled over your shoulders. There was a top texture to the strapless shirt that was a lace like material. You could see little hearts interwoven within. You found it hard to believe that such a crass skeleton could make something so beautiful. Sliding it on once you had your bra in place you looked at yourself in the mirror blushing. It went past your hips down to your mid thigh.

  
  


There was a gentle knock to the door that made you turn to it. Opening it up you saw Hound standing there with a patient smile. “need to get your makeup done sweetie.” His lights dipped down seeing that you were wearing the gift. “looks great on ya, does it feel right? or do i need to pop over to a shop an’ get ya somethin’ more comfortable?”

  
  


You reached up and plucked at your bra straps frowning slightly. “Feels a bit tacky to wear a bra like this. And the top is too beautiful to have something tacky ruin it.” 

  
  


Hound pushed past you, not bothering to even look over your body. His attention was focused on your chest making you blush. You knew he was looking at the straps on your shoulders. “hmm... yur right. mi’lord is on his way with val, wheat’s reservation is still set for... “ Hound hummed looking over your figure now. When his lights dropped down to your hips the snapped upwards to the ceiling. “you have no pants.”

  
  


Yeah he totally wasn’t checking you out. You blushed brighter looking off to the side. “I should get a skirt.”

  
  


“um... then ya might want to wear some leggin’s. since wheaty took the car out of town val has to rely on another mode of transportation with ya.” Hound hummed as he looked down at your straps again. “think i have some nipple tape in my case. some of the girls at my work usually borrow it.” 

  
  


He reached down and took your hand dragging you out of the bathroom. “Wait what do you mean another mode of transportation? But Val carpools Dusk to work some days.”

  
  


“yeah... val pays for the gas an’ drives mi’lord’s car. Wait…” Hound stopped turning to face you his light shimmering brightly down to you. “are ya tellin’ me ya have never gotten to ride val’s bike?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So I am not dead. Heh... no, definitely not dead. I um actually lost my drive to write for a bit. I know everyone has a lot going on in their lives. So I can't say I have an excuse. I literally spent a month working on this. Everything I wrote just did not fit. But now that I have it back I am gonna be working on getting some updates. However, Thursday marks October 1st! Yes I intend to do Kinktober 2020, and I will be doing it with my new friend Alennyah. We have some amazing stories set up for you guys already. I am very sorry for my absence in the Fandom as of recent. I hope you guys will forgive me. I am trying to get content posted. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Tumblr. Feel free to message me there if you have any questions.
> 
> [Undertale Dimension Discord](https://discord.gg/nF2XYNq)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosedarkfire)


End file.
